Where the Day Ends
by Cassy27
Summary: When Arthur's dreams appear to happen in reality, Merlin is certain magic is being used. To make sure Arthur doesn't hurt anyone, he must stay awake. That proves to be more difficult than anticipated.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**** Where the Day Ends**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1244  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**Summary:** When Arthur's dreams appear to happen in reality, Merlin is certain magic is being used. To make sure Arthur doesn't hurt anyone, he must stay awake. That proves to be more difficult than anticipated.

**AN:**** Yay, a new story! I know, what was I thinking? This one just didn't leave me alone. So I started writing and here it is; the first chapter. This is kind of an introduction to the whole story and the action and suspension will soon start. **

**The title is actually an allusion to a song belonging to **_**The Fray**_**. I was listening to it while writing this chapter. The song was 'Where the Story Ends' and you should really check it out! Great song.**

**Any and all mistakes are completely my own. My apologies for them.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this...**

**Chapter 1**

"Hurry up, Merlin," Gaius said, cleaning off the table where they just had breakfast, "you'll be late and you know what that will mean."

"An Arthur nobody can stand?" Merlin asked, smirking. Arthur was indeed very punctual when it came to Merlin's working hours. As if it mattered if he was late for five minutes.

"Indeed," Gaius laughed, "so hurry."

Merlin didn't hesitate. Grabbing his brown jacket, he quickly put it on and went on his way. Arthur might be grumpy when Merlin was late, but Merlin felt rather cheerful today. He couldn't tell why, but he simply felt as if nothing could go wrong today.

Greeting every other servant he crossed paths with, Merlin certainly arrived late at Arthur's bedchambers. Gaius had so warned him, Merlin thought. At least he had been polite, that was a plus.

"Good morning," Merlin greeted Arthur as he entered his bedchambers.

The young Prince sat on his bed, fully clothed except for his boots. "Thanks for being on time," Arthur snapped sarcastically, "I can't find my boots."

"Oh," Merlin said, looking around, "right, I cleaned them yesterday and I placed them..." he retraced his steps of last night. Where had he put those boots? This wasn't improving Arthur's bad mood. "I remember! Under your bed," Merlin smiled, pleased that he had remembered.

"Why on earth would you put them under my bed?" Arthur asked, standing up and letting his hands rest in his sides.

"Because they wouldn't be in the way there?" Merlin asked, hoping the answer somehow satisfy the Prince. "Because you wouldn't be able to trip over them?" he tried again.

Arthur's gaze didn't change. He stared at his servant, anger and annoyance mixed in his eyes. "God, Merlin," he sighed eventually, "you're _so_ not useful. And why are you still standing there? Get my boots!"

Merlin immediately jumped into action. Kneeling down, he reached under the bed until he finally felt two objects against his fingers. Grabbing them, he pulled out the two boots from underneath the bed and handed them over to Arthur.

"Now go polish my armor," Arthur ordered, pulling his boots out of Merlin's hands with quiet some force.

"Yes, Sire," Merlin said obedient. He had known Arthur to be cranky, but this was beyond that. Turning around, he left Arthur's chambers and headed for the armor-room. At least he would be alone there; no Arthur to push him around. Unfortunately, only when Merlin reached the armor-room, he remembered Arthur's armor was still in his chambers. How could he have forgotten that?

Sighing, Merlin went back. If he were lucky, Arthur would already be gone. Merlin wasn't in any luck, though.

Arthur had only just pulled on his boots. "Back already?" he asked, a little surprised.

"I..." Merlin wanted to come up with a lie. Arthur would have his head by the end of the day if he kept on forgetting things like this. First the boots, now the armor.

"Forgot?" Arthur completed Merlin's sentence.

Merlin pressed his lips together. Saying nothing would be best.

"Just..." Arthur said, trying to remain calm, "make sure it's done by midday."

"Yes, Sire," Merlin said. He instantly went back to work, hoping he wouldn't screw up anything else today. He should have listened to Gaius. He had warned him after all that Arthur would have been disgruntled.

Midday came too soon and Merlin had been able to complete his chore just in time. He had wanted to use magic, but Arthur had come to check up on him every other minute, wanting to make sure everything was as he expected it to be.

"Looks good," Arthur admitted reluctantly after Merlin had finished.

"Thanks," Merlin smiled. Of course it looked good. It wasn't like he failed at everything he did. Following Arthur back to his bedchamber, he couldn't help but notice how tired the Prince looked. Yawning, Arthur let himself fall onto his bed.

For a moment, Merlin wanted to ask him about it, but he didn't want to ruin his mood now that it had improved a little. And certainly not now that Arthur seemed almost pleasant to be around.

"God, I'm tired," Arthur sighed, closing his eyes.

"Haven't you slept well?" Merlin asked. What harm could it do after all? Besides, it was Arthur who had started the subject.

"I dreamed so strangely," Arthur explained, his eyes still closed. "I was walking down the streets of the city and there was a citizen who hadn't pain his taxes. I don't know why, but I attacked him and then I woke up."

"It's a strange dream, indeed," Merlin admitted. It didn't seem like a dream Arthur would have for some reason. The people were his first concern, certainly because he would one day become their King. Him attacking them in his dreams felt out of place somehow.

"I could ask Gaius to prepare you a sleeping draft," Merlin suggested, "it might help."

"No," Arthur said, pushing himself up, "it'll will be fine. It was one stupid dream."

Merlin bowed his head. Arthur was right after all. One dream didn't mean something was wrong. Even Merlin had had dreams that freaked him out. There was one where he had no magic. After having woken up, checking if he still had magic was the first thing he had done that morning.

"My horse needs to be taken care of," Arthur said, dropping the subject, "and the stables need to be cleaned."

Merlin, knowing that Arthur couldn't see him as his eyes were still closed, rolled his eyes. He had cleaned out the stables just three days ago and doing it again wasn't on his wish-list. He didn't protest, though, certainly not now. Leaving Arthur alone, he headed for the stables, finding Arthur's favorite horse.

As he took the magnificent animal out onto the main square in front of the castle, Merlin couldn't help but overhear a conversation between Gaius and a citizen. Waiting patiently until the unknown man was gone, Merlin went to stand with Gaius.

"What was that all about?" Merlin asked, making sure the horse couldn't escape his grasp.

"I don't know," Gaius confided in Merlin, "but I'm afraid nothing good."

"What happened?" Merlin wanted to know. Gaius looked at him, doubt in his eyes.

"It might be nothing," Gaius said then, shaking his head.

"Or it might be important," Merlin countered.

"I believe there is a thief in Camelot," Gaius explained, "he broke into the house of an old friend of mine last night and tried to attack him. Luckily my friend Robert was able to defend himself and all I have to do is take care of a minor head-wound."

"And you believe this will happen again?" Merlin asked.

Gaius shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he said, "like I said, it might be nothing. Robert has quiet an impressive past."

As Gaius headed to meet Robert, Merlin couldn't but help about Arthur's dream. It couldn't be possible. Why would Arthur attack this man?

"Did he pay his taxes?" Merlin called out to Gaius.

Gaius turned around to face him. "I don't know, Merlin," he frowned, not understanding why that would matter.

Merlin headed back to the stables then. He just needed to forget about all this. Not everything that seemed odd was therefor suspicious and besides, Arthur didn't sleepwalk. No, Merlin thought, nothing was going on because Arthur would never attack a citizen in the middle of the night.

**AN: That was it for now. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible. I can only hope you enjoyed it so far :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**** Where the Day Ends**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1507  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**Summary:** When Arthur's dreams appear to happen in reality, Merlin is certain magic is being used. To make sure Arthur doesn't hurt anyone, he must stay awake. That proves to be more difficult than anticipated.

**AN: (Any and all mistakes are completely my own.) Here is the second chapter. All I can say is...enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

A new day had started and Merlin could feel it in his gut that today would be different. For starters, he wasn't late. On the contrary, he was 20 minutes early. It wasn't that he wanted to try and make up for yesterday, it was just that he hadn't been able to sleep well last night. Thoughts of Gaius' friend Robert having been attacked spooked through his mind along with Arthur's strange dream.

Arriving at Arthur's chambers, he found the Crown Prince still asleep. A smile filled Merlin's face. For once, it wasn't he who had overslept. Opening the curtains, Merlin let in as much sunlight as possible.

Arthur didn't move. It wasn't particularly strange of him. He wasn't easy to wake. Merlin grabbed a can of water and a goblet. Filling the goblet, he placed it next to Arthur's bed with a bang. That woke him.

Arthur straightened up, his eyes wide.

"Good morning," Merlin said, trying to sound serious. His couldn't make the smirk disappear from his face, though.

"You," Arthur yawned, his eyes nothing more than two thin lines. If looks could kill, Merlin would have died more than a dozen times already.

"I will get you some breakfast," Merlin proposed. He had already seen that Arthur still wasn't the usual _sunshine_ he always was. Getting breakfast gave him the perfect opportunity to get away from him.

"No," Arthur protested, "I'm not hungry." He threw his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Another nightmare?" Merlin asked.

Arthur didn't answer him which was a clear answer for Merlin. Wanting to know what he dreamed this night, Merlin took a step closer to him. "What happened this time?"

"It doesn't matter," Arthur yawned again. He stood up and drunk empty the glass of water Merlin had put next to his bed.

"I'm sure it doesn't," Merlin said, "but it might be a message, too."

"What?" Arthur couldn't follow. Frowning, he gazed at his servant as if he just had said the stupidest thing ever.

"You know," Merlin tried to explain, "it is said dreams can have a meaning. Like you're trying to tell yourself something. It's mostly something that has been bothering you."

"Nothing has been bothering me," Arthur snapped. He looked at his servant with a careful eye. It was almost as if he had just been told he was crazy.

"Not even a citizen not paying his taxes?" Merlin knew he was pushing it, but when his instincts told him something more was going on, then he would at least try and understand why he was feeling that way.

"Why would a citizen not paying-" Arthur pressed his lips together then, not believing Merlin was actually dragging him along in this. "I told you, nothing is bothering me."

"Just checking," Merlin quickly said, not believing how Arthur dismissed him so easily. Merlin couldn't help but feel irritated. Why did Arthur never listen to him? He had proved on so many occasions before that he had instincts that could be trusted. Why didn't Arthur trust him in this then?

"A man was attacked," Merlin started talking while collecting Arthur's dirty clothes. He didn't care if Arthur didn't want to hear him. He had decided to be stubborn on this matter. "The same night you dreamed about the citizen not paying his taxes. Robert didn't pay his taxes. He couldn't see who attacked him because it was dark after all."

"You think I attacked him?" Arthur sounded furious.

It wasn't the reaction Merlin had hoped for, but at least he had gotten Arthur to talk about this. Maybe he would listen to reason in the end.

"Not deliberately," Merlin said, turning to look at Arthur, "but maybe you have started to sleepwalk and-"

"I don't sleepwalk," Arthur nearly yelled. "Drop this, Merlin, you're imagining things."

"Then what did you dream this night?" Merlin knew he should obey his master, but when did he ever truly listen to Arthur?

Arthur snorted. He remained quiet for a moment and Merlin knew he was considering telling him about the dream.

"I fought a servant," Arthur spoke eventually, "his name is Owen, I've seen him many times before in the castle. He is a personal servant of my father. A few weeks ago, I caught him stealing food from the kitchens. I didn't arrest him, just gave him a warning."

"Did you kill him?" Merlin asked. He knew that there had been a food shortage a few weeks ago and many people had been hungry. The fact that Arthur had only given Owen a warning seemed noble, but dreaming he attacked him seemed unsuitable for Arthur. It was something he wouldn't do, not under any circumstances.

"No," Arthur sighed, walking to the window and gazing outside, "he ran. I tried to chase him, but I couldn't find him anymore. I searched for a while, I don't why, but I just knew I had to find him and punish him. Then you woke me up."

"That is a strange dream," Merlin admitted.

"And that's all it is," Arthur said, his voice in a demeaning manor, "a dream, so drop this whole matter. You have work to do, remember?"

"Right," Merlin muttered, "washing all your clothes."

"And make sure it's done properly," Arthur said, turning to face Merlin, "not like last time."

Merlin thought back about the previous time he had washed Arthur's clothes. He had accidentally used a acid in stead of a soap, making Arthur's clothes unwearable. It hadn't been his fault though that someone had put that acid right on the spot where the soap should have been.

"Of course," Merlin assured Arthur. Leaving the Prince behind, Merlin headed for the laundry room. Dumping Arthur's clothes there, he turned around, though, as he had decided to go for a walk. The clothes would have to wait.

M M M

Asking direction to Owen's place, Merlin finally reached a small house. The house wasn't too far away from the castle so Merlin wouldn't lose too much time investigating this matter. A guard was present however and Merlin immediately knew something had happened.

A girl, who couldn't have been much older than 10, stood by watching as well.

"What happened?" Merlin asked her.

The girl turned around to look at him. Her blue eyes pierced his as she widened her gaze. "Owen was attacked," she answered, appearing impressed by all that was happening, "he was sleeping when someone broke into his house and tried to kill him!"

"Did he see who it was?" Merlin wanted to know. He had anticipated exactly this.

The girl shook her head, making her blond curls bounce up and down. "It was dark," she explained, "but he ran as fast as he could. He's scared now so a guard has been put here to protect him. My Mom says he's overreacting."

Merlin knew enough. Heading back to the castle, he decided that he would take care of Arthur laundry first. If he had taken care of that chore, maybe Arthur would be more willing to listen to him. Arriving at the laundry-room, he felt his heart sink to his feet as Arthur sat there, obviously waiting on him.

"Well, look who it is," Arthur growled, "my servant."

"I was just out for-"

"You shouldn't have been out," Arthur interrupted Merlin. He came to stand in front of him and Merlin could see the anger in his eyes. So maybe he wouldn't be willing to listen to him after all.

"Owen's been attacked," Merlin almost tripped over his words as he spoke them.

Arthur's eyes narrowed, not wanting to believe a word Merlin was telling him. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he waited on Merlin to tell him more, though.

"Last night," Merlin continued, knowing he had Arthur's attention, "but he was able to run away from his attacker."

Arthur pressed his lips together, swallowing heavily. Closing his eyes for a moment, he tried to gain back his self control. "Did Owen say who attacked him?" he eventually asked, opening his eyes again.

Merlin shook his head. "He couldn't see him."

"And Gaius' friend Robert has been attacked as well," Arthur said, more to himself than to Merlin. "I should go talk to Gaius," he added, "maybe he knows of something that could be helpful."

"So you do think you might be sleepwalking?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know," Arthur sighed, "but you were right. Something is happening with my dreams. All this can't be a coincidence."

Merlin wanted to say so badly 'I told you so', but he kept his mouth shut. At least Arthur had just admitted he was right about this so that was a start. Maybe in the future he would be listened to immediately.

Merlin didn't make allusions, though. Of course Arthur would never instantly listen to him, he was way too stubborn for that. At least he had listened now and they could search for an answer. That was of course, if Gaius could help them.

**AN: And it is done again. So finally Arthur listened to Merlin and all we can hope for now is that Gaius will be able to provide some answers... All that will be covered in the third chapter which I will post as soon as possible! In the mean time, you can always let me know how you think it is progressing or what you think will happen next :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:**** Where the Day Ends**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1429  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**Summary:** When Arthur's dreams appear to happen in reality, Merlin is certain magic is being used. To make sure Arthur doesn't hurt anyone, he must stay awake. That proves to be more difficult than anticipated.

**Chapter 3**

"So let me rephrase," Gaius said, letting his gaze shift from Arthur to Merlin and back, "you believe Arthur has suddenly started sleepwalking to murder people he has a grudge against?"

"No," Arthur quickly countered, "I didn't have a grudge against Robert _or_ against Owen for that matter. I just knew they did things I can't approve of."

"Right," Gaius said slowly, one eyebrow raised, "that doesn't make sense at all."

"What?" Merlin's voice shot up. It made perfect sense.

"People don't just start sleepwalking, Merlin," Gaius explained, "unless they are under enormous stress or have been infected some rare exotic disease which I don't think is the case here. There are no other symptoms."

"I have been a little stressed lately," Arthur admitted.

"It's called being a Prince," Merlin muttered, "that's nothing special."

"I'm sorry," Gaius apologized, "I don't believe you have been sleepwalking."

"I didn't attack those people on purpose," Arthur said, sounding shocked as he believed Gaius assumed that of him.

"Of course not," Gaius quickly added. "We'll just have to think of something else that could explain this."

"Magic," Merlin suggested, hoping Arthur would listen to him. He simply knew there couldn't be any other explanation. As much as he hated to admit it, there were still sorcerers and witches that used magic for evil or wrong purposes.

"Someone has been forcing me to attack those people?" Arthur sounded shocked.

"Not exactly," Merlin said, still trying to figure it all out. Staring into the distance, Merlin let his mind work on full capacity. He was starting to put together the pieces of the puzzle, though, and it was making perfect sense this time.

"Merlin, what are you thinking?" Gaius wanted to know.

"He _was_ dreaming," Merlin explained. He looked at Arthur now. "And someone has been manipulating you into doing things you would normally never do."

"I can't follow," Arthur said, frowning. He had never really understood how magic worked.

"There are rules," Merlin told him, "magic is bound by rules."

Gaius shot him a warning look not to give away too much. If Arthur discovered that Merlin knew so much about this subject, about magic, he might get suspicious. Gaius was right, though, Merlin had to be careful.

"I once read this," he quickly added. "These rules are much like...the laws of physics. You can't bend them and you can't change them. That's why you can't force a person to take another life because it goes against the very nature of that person."

"I see," Gaius said, nodding. At least he was now understanding what Merlin was trying to explain them. If only Arthur now understood.

"Now in dreams," Merlin continued, "these rules _can_ be bended. Dreams offer so much more. They allow things to happen that normally would never take place."

"Like I once dreamed of men on the moon," Gaius gave as an example.

"Don't be silly," Arthur chuckled, "men on the moon?"

"Anyway," Merlin said, calling back their attention to the subject, "Arthur, you would never willingly kill a person and you can't be forced either. In your dreams, however, you were willing to kill."

"Because all the rules of magic don't count there," Arthur said, showing Merlin and Gaius that he understood now.

"Exactly," Gaius agreed.

"Why make me do that?" Arthur asked then. "If, whoever is invading my dreams and forcing me to do things, wants someone dead, why doesn't he do it himself?"

"Because you're Arthur," Gaius was the one that answered him, "Robert and Owen, they were probably just tests to see how far you would actually go, to see if you could truly be forced."

"So someone wants me to kill a person only I could access best," Arthur said, "like my father."

Gaius and Merlin remained silent. It did make sense. Uther had many enemies and if there was one person the King trusted most, it was his son. Arthur showing up in the middle of the night wouldn't have Uther screaming or calling for guards.

"We'll stop this," Gaius reassured Arthur.

"How?" Arthur sighed, "you can't stop me from dreaming."

"Yes, we can," Merlin said, looking at Arthur, knowing how much he would hate this idea, "we'll just have to keep you awake until we know who is behind this."

"Great," Arthur exclaimed.

It were going to be long days.

M M M

Arthur had taken the news of not being allowed to sleep rather well, Merlin thought. Then again, last time he had slept was only a few hours ago so he wasn't really tired yet. Maybe Arthur's opinion would change when exhaustion would start to set in.

Things weren't looking well, though. They had no idea who was responsible for making Arthur do such horrible things. It could be anyone really. Like Arthur said before, his father had many enemies and a lot of people wanted him dead.

All that was of course, if Uther truly was the target. It could be any number of people really. Arthur had access to almost everyone; servants, knights, royal people,... If only they knew who was behind all this.

"Where is your head, Merlin" came Arthur's sudden voice.

"What?" Merlin could only say. He hadn't been listening to a word Arthur had been telling him.

"I said," Arthur repeated, annoyed with Merlin's behavior, "that you should really wash my clothes now."

"Oh," Merlin laughed, "that. I'll get to it now."

Any chance to get away from Arthur was a good chance. Merlin left Arthur behind in his bedchambers and headed for the laundry-room once again. Arriving there, Merlin couldn't believe this was happening. Arthur's clothes were gone. They were simply _gone_. Merlin looked everywhere, but they were nowhere to be found.

Arthur would not be pleased. Merlin grunted by just thinking of how Arthur would react when finding out.

"Merlin," Gwen's voice came.

"Gwen," Merlin said, cheerful again.

"I bet you're searching for Arthur's clothes," she said, "I washed them already."

"You did?" Merlin asked. He couldn't believe she would have done that.

"I needed to clean Morgana's gowns anyway," Gwen explained, "and I saw Arthur's clothes laying there so I thought that I'd clean them too while I was at it."

"Thanks," Merlin said, "I owe you."

"So," Gwen said, turning around and walking out of the laundry-room, Merlin following her close behind, "how is Arthur?"

Merlin glanced sideways towards Gwen as they walked down the hall. He was one of the few people that knew about her attraction to Arthur which was mutual. He had always found it a shame that they couldn't show their affection towards each other in public.

"I can trust you, right?" Merlin asked.

Gwen immediately came to a halt. She turned to look Merlin straight in the eyes. She was alarmed and Merlin knew he should have handled this better. Gwen needed to know however. Someone needed to keep an eye on Arthur when he or Gaius wasn't around.

"Someone is controlling his dreams," he explained, "makes him do things; horrible things."

"Like?" Gwen wanted to know.

For a moment, Merlin thought that she didn't need to know. There was no need to alarm her even more after all. Knowing Gwen, she wouldn't give up, though. She wouldn't stop bothering Merlin until she knew.

"We believe someone will make him try and kill his father," Merlin told her.

"You can stop it, no?" Gwen asked.

"There is only one way and that's keeping him awake until we know who is behind all this," Merlin sighed.

"So you're telling me we are faced with a cranky Arthur then?"

Merlin chuckled. He knew the situation was grave, but that didn't mean there was no place for a little humor. If you thought about it, everything did seem under control.

"If you need any help," Gwen said, "you know where to find me."

"Of course," Merlin assured her, "that's why I told you."

M M M

Night had come too quickly and had passed as well. Arthur hadn't much trouble staying awake. This wasn't the first time after all he had to go without a night of sleep. It had resulted however in a case of a more ill-tempered Arthur than ever.

Merlin and Gaius hadn't discovered anything new either. Arthur had asked around with fellow Knights if they had seen or heard anything special or suspicious. No news or useful information was discovered.

It seemed like searching for a needle in a haystack, though. They were getting absolutely nowhere and all this time, Arthur was getting more tired.

**AN: A new chapter. Trust me, they won't all come this fast, but I am trying to keep up by writing as fast as I can. At least we now know what is happening with Arthur and the action will soon begin...just bare with me and I hope to keep you clustered to this story. I did promise suspense after all.**

**In the mean time, tell me what you think will happen or tell me what you hope will happen. I will have the fourth chapter up in no time :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:**** Where the Day Ends**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1277  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**Summary:** When Arthur's dreams appear to happen in reality, Merlin is certain magic is being used. To make sure Arthur doesn't hurt anyone, he must stay awake. That proves to be more difficult than anticipated.

**AN: First of all, thanks to all those that took the time to leave me a review. They are what keep me going! And so, here is the next chapter. I have only one word for you: enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Merlin was back to his daily chores. Strange as it was, daily life continued and no matter how sleep deprived Arthur was, he still managed to get his bedchambers turned into a mess. It was only yesterday Merlin had collected all of his dirty clothes. Today, the floor seemed to be covered with them again.

Picking them up one by one, Merlin's gaze fell on a little object underneath Arthur's bed. Stretching his hand out to take it, Merlin retrieved a small purple flower. Its color had faded already, but Merlin could still see its beauty. It shouldn't be there, though, and Merlin immediately knew he should take this to Gaius.

And so he did. Arriving at Gaius' chambers, he was surprised to find Arthur there.

"Arthur," he said, not able to hide his surprise, "why are you here?"

"Good morning to you, too," Arthur smiled sarcastically. "I came to see if Gaius found out something. I'm tired, you know."

"Oh," Merlin said, "_I_ found something."

Taking out the faded purple flower, Merlin could feel everyone's gaze fall upon it. He handed it over to Gaius who held it against the light, his eyes widening. He knew what this flower meant, Merlin could see it in his eyes.

"Gaius?" he asked, taking a step closer to his uncle.

"I have only seen this flower once many years ago," Gaius explained. His gaze was still fixed on the flower. "I never would have believed I would see it again."

"What does it mean?" Arthur wanted to know. He came to stand closer to Gaius as well, trying to get a better look at the flower. It was apparent he had never seen it before.

Gaius lowered his hand, placing the flower carefully on the table.

"This flower is what made your dreams accessible," Gaius tried to explain as clearly as possible. He quickly started searching through some books. After having found what he had been looking for, he placed the book next to the flower on the table and opened it to a certain page.

"Here," Gaius said, pointing to the top of the page. A drawing of the flower stood there, a little text written next to it. "Nothing much is known about it," Gaius sighed, a little disappointed, "but it is said to open up a man's mind."

"_My_ mind," Arthur said.

"Exactly," Gaius agreed before reading further in the book, "according to this, if magic is used, it can grant control over one's dreams."

"We already knew that," Merlin said, sighing softly.

"It also says," Gaius continued, ignoring Merlin's comment, "that once entrance has been made into the mind, or in this case, dream, taking away the flower won't help."

"Great," Arthur muttered, "so this means I still can't go to sleep."

"I'm afraid that's true," Gaius said, closing the book. Dust flew up from the table.

"You said you never thought you'd see it again," Merlin commented then, "you know who used this kind of flower before."

Gaius took in a deep breath. His gaze turned sad for a moment and Merlin could see the pain that came along with a memory. He couldn't help but think, though, that he was only hoping to get some answers.

"I know who is doing this," Gaius started explaining. He sat down at the table, staring at the faded purple flower which lay before him. "It must have been 20 years ago. There was a young girl who came to Camelot. She had been forced to flee her home town as she was with child and unmarried. A friend of mine, John, took her in and she gave birth to a son. They remained here and the young girl, Eve, got a job as a maidservant at the court."

Merlin and Arthur listened mesmerized. They could here how much Gaius had cared for this girl.

"The boy, Andreas, grew up so quickly," Gaius continued speaking. "He was 8 when it all happened. Eve was caught practicing sorcery. She was harmless really, she would have never hurt a soul. She used these flowers all the time. Not to intrude someone's dreams, but she used them because her son suffered from nightmares. She only wanted to help Andreas."

Gaius sighed, taking the flower into his hand now. "Andreas watched his mother being executed. John had promised Eve to take care of her son and so he did. He moved away, though, and that was the last time I ever saw them."

"That's horrible," Merlin said, his voice soft.

"And it explains why Andreas wants my father dead," Arthur added.

Gaius stood up now. "He planted the flower," he said, "gained access to your mind and now he controls your dreams. He can do that from anywhere. He'll be far away from here by now."

"No," Arthur disagreed, "I mean, if I wanted revenge, I would at least want to see it actually happen."

"He set you after Robert and Owen," Merlin backed Arthur up, "that means he must have done some preparations. Otherwise he would have never known how he could test you, how he could know if he could truly control you."

Gaius nodded. He understood now. "There is something else as well," he added, looking at Arthur. "The way it was told in the book, the flower also causes fatigue, weariness. You won't be able to stay awake as long as you would normally be able to."

"I've been doing fine until now," Arthur said, not sure why Gaius was being concerned.

"Wait until tonight," Gaius said, one eyebrow raised, "we'll talk again then."

M M M

Gaius had been right. Not long after sunset, Arthur had been starting to doze off. Luckily, Merlin had caught him just in time to shake him awake again. Arthur had been pacing up and down Gaius' chamber ever since. It was truly working on Merlin's nerves.

Why couldn't _he_ get some sleep just because Arthur couldn't get any? It really wasn't fair. It cheered him up, though, to know that Gaius wasn't getting any rest either. He had been searching through his books for an answer all evening; for a way to stop Andreas from controlling Arthur's dreams. He was in the Royal Library at this very moment to get some more books.

"Don't you have something to keep me occupied?" Arthur suddenly asked.

"Like what?" Merlin asked, suppressing a yawn.

"I don't know," Arthur said, rolling his eyes, "something! A game or so?"

"I'll...go look in my room," Merlin said, pushing himself up from his chair. He knew he would find nothing in his room, but it would at least give him some time away from Arthur. Perhaps he could even lay on his bed for a while. Surely Arthur could keep himself awake for a few minutes?

Entering his room, Merlin quickly looked around. There was nothing here for Arthur to keep him busy, just like Merlin had anticipated. Glancing at his bed, he fought the urge to simply drop himself on it and close his eyes for a moment. He turned away from it, though. He really should be watching Arthur.

To his surprise, the Crown Prince stood before him.

"Arthur," Merlin said, "what is it?"

Arthur didn't speak. Drawing out his sword, he pointed it towards Merlin who could only take a step back.

"Arthur?" he asked, panic in his voice. He made the connection then. How could he have missed it? "Arthur!" he yelled, "Arthur, you're sleeping! Wake up!"

Nothing happened. The dream Arthur remained before him, his sword almost at Merlin's throat. Merlin stumbled backwards.

"Arthur!" was all he could scream.

**AN: And another chapter is done! The action had begun (well, it has **_**almost **_**begun), but I hope the suspense is present. Arthur going after Merlin...let's just hope that ends well :) I hope you guys enjoyed it and I will try and post the fifth chapter as soon as possible!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Where the Day Ends**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1485  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**Summary:** When Arthur's dreams appear to happen in reality, Merlin is certain magic is being used. To make sure Arthur doesn't hurt anyone, he must stay awake. That proves to be more difficult than anticipated.

**Chapter 5**

"Arthur!" Merlin screamed again. Why on earth wasn't he waking up? The dream Arthur in front of Merlin pushed the sword even closer towards him. If only he could use magic then all this would be solved immediately. Arthur remembered his dreams, though, so he would remember Merlin using magic.

This was not good, not good at all! Merlin stumbled back, tripping over a boot lying on the floor. Falling down hard, Merlin felt all the air disappear from his lungs. The dream Arthur didn't hesitate and lunged forward, his sword firmly grasped in between his fingers.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled out as soon as he had air again. Rolling over the floor, he tried to reach the door of his bedroom. If he could get to Arthur, he could shake him awake. The dream Arthur seemed to know what he was planning as he jumped in front of the only exit.

"Arthur," Merlin said, trying to make him listen to reason, "it's me, it's Merlin. I'm your servant. You don't want to kill me."

The dream Arthur didn't say anything. His eyes were nothing more than two thin lines.

"If you kill me," Merlin still tried to reason with him, "who'll make you laugh then? Who will annoy you, huh? Haven't thought about that, right?" A nervous chuckle escaped his lips. Nothing seemed to work however and Arthur was still coming for him.

Merlin felt himself take in a deep breath as a sword came for him. Closing his eyes, he waited for a blow, but nothing happened. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he opened his eyes again. The dream Arthur had disappeared.

Running back towards Arthur, he found Gaius standing over him.

"You fell asleep," Gaius told Arthur who still seemed very confused, "do you remember who you attacked?"

Merlin came a step closer to them, patiently waiting on Arthur to remember. The Prince's eyes widened then, his head snapping in Merlin's direction. Fear filled his eyes, but it soon disappeared when seeing Merlin had no injuries.

"Me," Merlin explained Gaius who didn't understand, "he attacked me."

"Why?" Gaius asked, looking at Arthur again. Merlin was curious for that answer as well. Why would Arthur attack him? Was this still part of a test to see if Arthur could really kill someone in his dreams? It didn't make sense.

"I don't know," Arthur admitted, "I can't control who I go after and I can't stop myself."

"You remember everything?" Gaius asked. He sat down at the table, his gaze shifting between the Prince and his servant.

Arthur only nodded. Standing up, he started pacing up and down the room. "I need to stay awake," he said, more to himself than to the others who were with him. "I'll kill someone if I don't."

"I'll prepare something to help you with that, to help you stay awake," Gaius said. "I can't promise it will work, though."

"We have to try," Arthur said and with that, Gaius started to work.

M M M

"Father," Arthur said, having entered the great hall where Uther resided most of the day. He considered himself lucky to find the King alone. He was usually surrounded by guards and other Knights.

Arthur was used to it, though. Even as a child he had rarely spent moments alone with him. Now, all this years later, Arthur still rarely saw or spoke to his father alone.

"Arthur," Uther said, seeming pleased to see his son, "you look tired."

_At least he noticed it_, Arthur thought. There were many times his father was blind to Arthur's appearances. It was like he didn't want to see the troubles of his son. Then again, Uther was the King, he had enough to worry about.

"I must speak to you about an urgent matter," Arthur said, taking a step closer to his now frowning father. "I believe you are in danger."

"I'm in danger all the time, son," Uther said, laughing softly, "it's called being a King. Why do you believe it to be so?"

Arthur knew he had to be careful about his words. The last thing he wanted was his father to think his son wanted to kill him willingly.

"A sorcerer is in Camelot," Arthur explained, "his name is Andreas, I believe you know him."

"Andreas?" Uther said, letting his gaze fall down. He thought deeply about that name, but he didn't seem to remember him.

"You sentenced his mother Eve to death many years ago," Arthur said, "we believe he is back for revenge, that he wants you dead."

Uther didn't speak. After a moment of silence, he seemed to regain some control. "And he has now become a sorcerer."

"Yes," Arthur answered, "a powerful one."

"How?" Uther asked, standing up from his chair.

Arthur could tell his father was distressed. "By using me," Arthur told him. "Andreas planted something in my bedchambers that gave him access to my dreams. He controls them now. I was the one that attacked Robert and I have tried to kill Owen as well as my own servant Merlin."

"You sleepwalk?" Uther asked, trying to understand what his son was telling him.

"Not exactly," Arthur said, "but I can tell you that I have absolutely no control over what I do in my dreams and that what I do is very real. I can't sleep, not until Andreas is found and the magic is reversed."

"Of course," Uther said, nodding, "of course."

Arthur found that his father was taking the news rather well. He had expected Uther to declare him mad or insane. Then again, when it came to magic, his father always acted with care, not wanting to take any risks.

"You must gather your Knights and the guards this castle can spare," Uther spoke again, "search the entire city, make sure you find the sorcerer."

"Yes, father," Arthur said obedient. Turning around, he left Uther behind. It had gone exactly as planned. He had men now that could join him in the search and Arthur knew he wouldn't stop until Andreas was found; for Uther's and Merlin's sake.

M M M

Merlin had survived the night and all because Arthur had been able to keep his eyes open. It was strange to know that his master wanted to kill him in his dreams. He hadn't been that bad of a servant, had he?

As soon as the sun had started to rise, Arthur had set out to meet his father. Uther had to know that his own son might try and kill him. They all knew the King wouldn't take the news very well. As soon as the word 'magic' would fall, he would become unreasonable. On the other hand, Arthur had fallen asleep last night and Uther hadn't been the target.

"What's on your mind?" Gaius asked as he was preparing more of the draft for Arthur to get him through the next night. He looked at Merlin who sat at the table, one eyebrow raised.

"Just," Merlin sighed. He could be wrong with this, but what if he wasn't? "Arthur came after me," he explained, "he didn't go after his father."

"I have given it much thought as well," Gaius said, sitting down at the opposite side of the table, "and you actually gave me the answer."

Merlin couldn't follow. Frowning, he waited on Gaius to continue speaking.

"Andreas must be nearby like you said," Gaius told him, "he wants to witness his revenge for his mother. Don't take this wrong, Merlin, but I think he couldn't care less for you. That was until _you_, the simple servant, figured it all out. You knew about the magic, you knew Arthur had to stay awake. You also found the flower that revealed it was Andreas. You've become dangerous to him and he wants you out of the way."

Merlin swallowed heavily. If you looked at it that way, it did make kind of sense. It wasn't a comforting thought, though. This meant Arthur would still come after him when he would fall asleep again and Merlin couldn't use his magic as it would risk him being exposed as a sorcerer.

"What do we do?" he asked, hoping Gaius could give him an answer.

"Keep Arthur awake," Gaius sighed, "and hope we find Andreas in time."

"He could be anywhere," Merlin said, leaning back in his chair, "the city of Camelot is big."

"True," Gaius admitted, "but now that the King knows, he'll give Arthur some Knight to organize a search. They'll find him. That and Arthur will be busy so there is less chance of him falling asleep."

"That's not comforting at all," Merlin muttered. "Andreas looks like a smart guy, his plan is actually quiet inventive. He won't be caught hiding somewhere."

"We'll see," Gaius sighed, trying to have faith in Arthur and his Knights, "we'll see."

**AN: And again, a chapter is done. I hope you are still enjoying this story. **

**What will happen next? Will Arthur find Andreas? Will he fall asleep again? I can only tell you this; the next chapter will arrive soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Where the Day Ends**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1814  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**Summary:** When Arthur's dreams appear to happen in reality, Merlin is certain magic is being used. To make sure Arthur doesn't hurt anyone, he must stay awake. That proves to be more difficult than anticipated.

**AN: I have only one word for you all: enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

The sun had started to set almost as soon as she had risen. If Merlin hadn't known better, he would have thought the days were getting shorter and shorter. Arthur and his knights had searched the city for an entire day and most houses had been searched, but there was not one sign of Andreas. Merlin had e not expected anything else really.

As Arthur needed to get through the night, he had decided to stay in Gaius' chambers again. Being in his own bedchambers tempted him too much to lay on his bed and close his eyes. Merlin had wanted to protest, but Arthur was actually right.

What surprised Arthur, though, was Gwen showing up suddenly. She had already heard everything from Merlin and she was simply concerned, wanting to know how the Prince was doing. Arthur had tried to pursued her to go home, but they all knew how stubborn Gwen was.

It was now near midnight and the night wasn't even half passed, yet or Merlin was already having trouble staying awake. He had struck a deal with Gwen. They had agreed to take shifts and Gwen was now taking a nap back at her home. Merlin would stay awake until 3 in the night, making sure Arthur would not fall asleep. Then Gwen would come and take over that task while Merlin would go to bed.

Well, going to bed wasn't really what he could call it. He would sleep on a cot in the corner of this chamber as Gaius lay asleep in his bedroom.

"Merlin," Arthur's rough voice came, "keep your head up!"

"I'm good," Merlin quickly said, his eyes fluttering open, "I wasn't falling asleep." As he sat at the table, he had trouble not leaning down on it. God, he was tired.

"You're supposed to keep _me_ awake," Arthur warned him as he leaned against a wall, "not the other way around."

"I know," Merlin said, rubbing his hands over his face.

He actually had grown to respect Arthur more for this. It wasn't like he was just staying awake for Uther's sake, he was doing it because it was the only way to make sure Merlin was safe.

Arthur pushed himself away from the wall and came to sit opposite of Merlin.

"Let's do something," Merlin proposed, stretching his back as he said this, "like a game."

"A game?" Arthur didn't seem to believe Merlin was actually suggesting this. "Like hide and seek?"

"No," Merlin quickly said, "we're not 10 years old!"

"Then what do you suggest?" Arthur asked. He actually seemed interested in what Merlin had to offer him. Then again, any way to stay awake was a good way.

"I...I actually never played any games," Merlin said, thinking back to his childhood. He never had time to play games. He had always been too busy with Will doing stuff they shouldn't be doing. Like annoy the older people of his town. Or use magic to make funny things happen. Perhaps that's actually the reason why not many people in Ealdor liked them much.

"Really?" Arthur asked, honestly surprised.

"Did you play any games?" Merlin asked in return. He had never heard much about Arthur's childhood other than he had been a bully and a prat most of the time.

"No," Arthur answered. Merlin could see he as well was thinking back about his childhood. "I was always busy learning how to fight and kill. That was my most important task back then. My father believed I should be the best knight as I would one day become King myself."

"That sounds...lonely," Merlin said.

"I quiet enjoyed it actually," Arthur admitted, "I was good at it so that helped. I always defeated other children."

"You must have _not_ been popular," Merlin said. He couldn't imagine anyone liking a kid that always fought them and won every time.

"I actually was popular. Then again, I'm Arthur Pendragon, the future King," Arthur sighed, "that helped raise my popularity."

Merlin could hear in Arthur's voice that he didn't exactly have a happy childhood, no matter how hard Arthur tried to make him believe otherwise. Missing a parent must have been hard as well and that was something Merlin could relate to.

"This is actually helping," Arthur suddenly smiled, "I feel more awake then yesterday."

"See," Merlin smirked, "I'm not completely useless. We'll get through the night."

"I believe so as well," Arthur said, nodding, "I'm not sure about tomorrow."

"By tomorrow this might have all been fixed," Merlin tried to encourage Arthur, "then you'll be able to sleep again."

"I can't stay awake another night, Merlin," Arthur sighed, "I need sleep."

"You're not hallucinating yet," Merlin chuckled, "that's good."

"But I am feeling incredibly weak and _empty_," Arthur said, trying to make sense out of this, "like I do not care about anything anymore."

"It will be better in the morning again," Merlin assured him, "you'll see."

As another hour passed, Merlin and Arthur had trouble staying awake again. They couldn't fail, though, and trying to think of something to keep them occupied, Merlin decided to go get some cold water. Splashing it in their faces would help.

Arthur would be pacing up and down the chamber the whole time Merlin would be gone to get the water. That should keep him awake at least. As Merlin left the castle, he couldn't help but glance around. It was strange walking here, on the main square before the castle, with no other person in sight.

A shadow moved not far from him. Merlin quickly turned to face it.

"Hello?" he called out. He could have just imagined it really. Arthur wasn't the only one suffering from sleep deprivation after all. No answer came and so Merlin continued his short journey to the water well.

Again, Merlin could have sworn he saw something.

"Hello?" he called out again, "Is someone there?"

"You left him all by himself," a sudden voice came.

Merlin whirled around, his gaze immediately locking with a pair of emerald green eyes. This couldn't be a natural color; no person's eyes could be this bright, certainly not at night with no sunlight. Obviously something magical had happened to them like Merlin's eyes that turned gold every time he used magic. With this man, the unnatural color seemed permanent however.

"Andreas," Merlin said. It wasn't a question.

"You must be Merlin," Andreas' reply came. His hood cast a large shadow over the large part of his face, but those eyes still pierced Merlin's. Green into blue.

"What do you want?" Merlin could only ask. If only he could see his entire face.

"You know why I'm here," Andreas said, his voice soft, "I'm asking you not to stop me."

Merlin frowned. Why would Andreas ask that of him. Did he honestly expect Merlin to stand by and do nothing.

"I know who you are," Andreas continued speaking, not a trace of hostility in his voice, "I know about your magic."

Merlin didn't say anything.

Andreas lifted the hood from his face, revealing his blond hair and a long scar that ran down his neck. "Uther would have you killed instantly if he knew about you," he continued speaking, "he doesn't make the distinction between people who use magic for good or for bad."

"And you," Merlin finally found his voice back, "what kind of person are you?"

"I'm in the gray zone," Andreas answered him, a faint smile twisting around his lips, "I would never hurt anyone. I want peace, that's all and as long Uther lives, magic will never be accepted."

"You made Arthur attack Robert," Merlin countered him, "you wanted him to kill Owen."

"Some sacrifices must be made," Andreas said, his voice cold suddenly. His attitude quickly changed back to the appearance of a warm person, though. "Merlin, you must understand why I am doing this. I want to help every sorcerer in Camelot."

"So this has nothing to do with the death of your mother Eve?" Merlin asked.

Andreas maintained his self control. "I must admit, at first, revenge was all I could think about. As I grew older, though, I started seeing the whole picture and I finally understood _everything_. If it wasn't for Uther, my mother would still be alive, as would so many other people. Uther's death will save so many, Merlin, can't you see?"

Merlin swallowed heavily.

"With Arthur as our King," Andreas spoke slowly, "magic will be allowed to return. People won't be forced to hide anymore or leave their families behind."

"How do you expect Arthur to accept magic if it causes the death of his father?" Merlin asked.

"Because Arthur will understand," Andreas explained as if the was the most simple fact, "he'll understand that what I did was necessary. If he knows who you truly are, Merlin, he will certainly understand."

Merlin shook his head. "I won't let you kill Uther," he said, "I won't."

Andreas took in a deep breath. "You will change your mind." He seemed so certain of himself

"Why do you want me to accept this?" Merlin asked. "How can you even assume I will in the end?"

"You're important, Merlin," Andreas told him, "every powerful sorcerer knows that. You have a destiny that will change all of ours. That is why Uther must die because if he doesn't, you will never be able to fulfill yours."

Merlin realized he had gotten this speech before from a certain dragon. He had enough of the destiny crap really. Murder was still murder and Merlin could never allow it to happen.

"Uther will die one day," Merlin said, "but not at your hand, certainly not at Arthur's."

"Very well," Andreas sighed, "I tried."

As Andreas closed his eyes, Merlin could feel a soft wind rustle by him. The sound of a sword being drawn echoed through the air. Merlin quickly spun around on his heels, suddenly facing an Arthur who was about to attack him. Merlin glanced behind him, but Andreas had already disappeared.

"Not again," Merlin sighed. As Arthur swung his sword forward, Merlin ran. He had to reach Gaius' chambers, he had to wake up Arthur. He could only think that with every step he took, Arthur came closer, his sword only inches away from his back.

But Merlin ran, he ran like he had never run before.

**AN: And so we have got to known our villain a little better. I hope you all enjoyed seeing him for the first time. I had so much fun writing his lines. I simply love writing villains. But let's focus on our main characters again; it seems Merlin is in trouble again. Will he be able to escape the dream Arthur this time? You'll have to wait for the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Where the Day Ends**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1128  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**Summary:** When Arthur's dreams appear to happen in reality, Merlin is certain magic is being used. To make sure Arthur doesn't hurt anyone, he must stay awake. That proves to be more difficult than anticipated.

**AN:**** Any and all mistakes are completely my own.**

**I want to thank all those that are reading this and that have left a review for the previous chapters! They mean a lot to me, so thanks!**

**I only have one word now: enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

Running up the stairs and back into the castle had proven to be more difficult than anticipated. With every step he took, Merlin felt like his legs weighed a ton. He could only wish he had slept in the last couple of hours.

Reaching the first hallway, Merlin quickly turned a corner. No matter how fast he ran, though, Arthur was always just one step behind. Suddenly, a push made him fall down, his shoulder smacking hard against the floor.

A cry escaped his lips. That might actually be good, Merlin suddenly thought. Maybe if guards could hear him somehow, they could keep the dream Arthur busy while Merlin would run to wake up the real Prince.

Nobody came to help him, though. Pushing himself back up onto his feet, Merlin tried to run again, but the dream Arthur was too quick. With one swift sword movement, Merlin needed to duck in order to avoid getting cut in the chest.

Knowing there was no reasoning with this dream Arthur, the young servant knew he was defenseless. Fighting wasn't an option and magic was out of bounds as well. Kicking out his foot with as much force as he still possessed, Merlin felt it connect with Arthur's knee. The dream Prince buckled down, screaming in pain. Fury became visible in his eyes.

It gave Merlin the much needed time to start running again. The real Arthur was only a few halls away now and Merlin assured himself he could make it. He just needed to keep running. He wasn't fast enough, though. The dream Arthur might have an injured knee, but like the real Arthur, that didn't keep him from going.

Arthur ran behind him, overhauling him and again, Merlin needed to duck in order to avoid the sharp edge of his sword. He could only feel lucky his shoulder didn't seem to be hurt that badly. It wasn't even giving him that much trouble.

Rolling over the floor, Merlin could see the last hallway he needed to cross in order to reach Arthur. If only he would wake, perhaps if Gaius would come to check up on them. Couldn't someone see that Arthur had fallen asleep? In stead, Merlin needed to crawl away from the dream Arthur in order to survive. His gaze didn't unlock with the young Prince's.

"Arthur," Merlin said, trying again to reach through to him, "it's me, it's Merlin."

Arthur didn't listen to him. He only raised his sword, preparing for another attack.

"You know me," Merlin said with force, "you don't want to kill me!"

Arthur's sword missed him by an inch as Merlin had rolled onto his side just in time. The next blow, he couldn't avoid. The sword cut deep into his side, making Merlin gasp out in pain. He wouldn't give up, though. As Arthur wanted to place the final blow that would end Merlin's life, the servant kicked out again. It had proved to be effective before.

The dream Arthur lost his balance and as he tried to regain it, Merlin knew he had no other choice.

"_Pronte_," he whispered. As his eyes flashed gold, Arthur fell down, his sword clattering onto the floor. His magic proved to have been effective; it had made Arthur lose his balance completely.

Ignoring the pain in his side, Merlin jumped up onto his feet. Running again, he left the dream Arthur behind. He go to Gaius' chambers a moment later and as he closed the wooden door behind him with a bang, he leaned against it as he simply felt incredibly tired. The real Arthur lay sound asleep at the table, his mouth a little open and a soft snoring escaping his lips.

"Arthur," Merlin tried to yell, only to discover he had no breath left in his lungs. Behind him, a loud crack sounded. The dream Arthur was trying to get in.

"Arthur," Merlin tried again. Again, his voice was nothing more than a whisper. Pushing himself away from the door, he walked over to Arthur. Trying to shake him awake, Merlin found the young Prince to be far away in his dream.

"Come on," Merlin said, feeling his side growing hotter as the pain was getting more intense, "Arthur, wake up."

Another loud crack and the dream Arthur entered their chambers.

"Arthur," Merlin yelled, finally having found his voice back. Shrugging at Arthur's arm, Merlin started shaking him rougher. The dream Arthur was getting closer, his sword firmly in his hand.

"Arthur!"

"I'm awake!" Arthur suddenly yelled, straightening his back. He quickly rubbed both his hands over his face as to wake himself up even more.

Merlin glanced behind him, finding nothing but empty space. The dream Arthur had disappeared. A sigh of relief escaped Merlin's lips.

"You fell asleep," Merlin said accusingly.

"I didn't," Arthur defended himself.

"You did," Merlin snapped. He didn't care he was talking to the Crown Prince of Camelot. The pain in his side had numbed somehow and Merlin could only focus on keeping Arthur awake.

The door of Merlin's bedroom suddenly opened, a sleepy Gaius appearing. "What was all that noise?" he demanded to know.

"Arthur fell asleep," Merlin explained. His breathing started to slow down again and the intense heat in his side was slowly growing back.

"I did not-" Arthur started saying before he shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, maybe I did."

Gaius seemed to be on full alert immediately. Taking those three steps down Merlin's bedroom, he came to stand with them. "Did he come after you?" he asked, looking at Merlin.

"Uhu," Merlin could only say.

Arthur yawned, still feeling fuzzy. "I couldn't control it," he sighed then, "it was like I knew I had to stop, but I couldn't. I chased after you anyway."

Merlin held his breath for a moment. He would soon discover if Arthur had seen him use magic.

"I pushed you," Arthur said, remembering his dream, "and I hit you."

"I'm okay," Merlin quickly said, "the most important part is that you're awake now."

"I hit you good, Merlin," Arthur said, standing up from the table, "like I said earlier, I have been trained to kill ever since I was a child."

Merlin felt how every breath he took caused a pinch in his chest while the hot sensation in his side had turned into a stinging one. Moving his hand to his side, he felt a warm substance stick to his fingers.

_Blood_.

"Merlin?" Gaius asked. He took a step towards his ward, seeing how pale Merlin really looked.

"I don't feel so good," was all Merlin could say before his vision started blurring. The last thing he saw before blackness absorbed him, was Arthur and Gaius rushing towards him.

Then only silence.

**AN: I know, it was quiet a short chapter, but I had to leave it here. It was the perfect ending. Not all my chapters end with cliffhangers, but this one did and I hope it was a good one. **

**Let me know what you think of all that has happened :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Where the Day Ends**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 2435  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**Summary:** When Arthur's dreams appear to happen in reality, Merlin is certain magic is being used. To make sure Arthur doesn't hurt anyone, he must stay awake. That proves to be more difficult than anticipated.

**AN: Any and all mistakes are completely my own.**

**Thanks to those that took time to read my story. Special thanks to those that left me a review. They are what keep me writing and any and all feedback is very much appreciated!**

**Because the previous chapter was rather short, this one is extra long. I hope you'll enjoy it! Let's find out what will happen to Merlin :)**

**Chapter 8**

Arthur could see Merlin's face grow more white with every second that passed. The pale skin of his servant's fingers stood in strong contrast with the dark red of his blood. As Merlin started to sway, he and Gaius sprung forward, just in time to catch him from falling down.

"Lay him here," Gaius ordered, his voice trembling as he showed Arthur where to lay Merlin. An old looking cot stood in the corner of the room.

Arthur did as he was asked. Carefully laying Merlin down, he pulled up his shirt, seeing the wound on his side.

"This is bad," Arthur sighed while looking at Gaius who had already started to gather things in order to take care of his ward.

"Let me see," Gaius said. His voice was more in control now. Quickly pushing Arthur aside, he examined the skin around the wound. He didn't care that Arthur was the Crown Prince, his first and only concern was Merlin. "Get me that potion there," he ordered, pointing to a small flask on the table.

Arthur brought him the flask and Gaius quickly made Merlin swallow it down before starting to clean out the stab wound.

"Will he live?" Arthur asked, his voice high. It was strange for Gaius to see Arthur show this much compassion while standing a few feet away like he didn't know what to do with himself. Arthur obviously didn't want to miss anything Gaius did, though, but he knew well enough to give the physician all the space he needed. Gaius didn't answer him and that was what scared the Prince more than anything.

"Gaius?" Arthur asked again. He took a step closer.

"Give me some time," was all Gaius said, sounding impatient.

With that, Arthur remained silent. He didn't want to disturb Gaius any more. Merlin had to live, that was all that mattered in the end.

"Alright," Gaius suddenly spoke, his voice soft, "the bleeding seems to have stopped."

"I'm so sorry, Gaius," Arthur nearly whispered, "I should have stayed awake."

The physician turned around to look at Arthur now, his eyes piercing the Prince's gaze. "This is not your fault," he spoke slowly, making sure Arthur understood every word he said, "if you want to blame someone, blame Andreas."

Arthur shook his head while taking in a deep breath. "I was the one who stabbed him," he said, stubborn about believing Gaius' words, "I should stopped myself in stead I just went at him."

"You remember everything again?" Gaius asked. He turned back towards Merlin however, needing to finish stitching up the gaping wound.

"Yes," Arthur sighed. He went to sit down at the table as he spoke. Gaius could hear the guilt in Arthur's voice, but he couldn't bring himself to assure him that this truly wasn't his fault. He needed to focus on Merlin again.

"He can run pretty fast," Arthur chuckled softly. His gaze rested on the pale face of his servant. As a silence followed, Gaius turned around to look at Arthur again. Seeing how the Prince had lifted his trousers, dark bruises became visible.

"What happened?" Gaius asked, concerned. Finishing up with Merlin, he went to stand before Arthur.

"Merlin kicked me," Arthur frowned, staring at the bruises, "in my dream, well, when I thought I was dreaming you know? Anyway, he kicked me to fight me off."

Gaius' eyebrows shot up, shock filling his eyes. "And now you actually have the wounds."

Arthur slowly nodded. "That is not good, isn't it?" he asked carefully.

Gaius didn't answer, his fingers slowly tracing the sore skin. "I'll give you an ointment for that," was all he said. Arthur could only swallow heavily. Not only was he trying to murder people in his sleep, he could get hurt himself.

M M M

A little over an hour passed when Gaius finally stopped working on both Merlin as Arthur. He had done truly everything that could be done. Cleaning Merlin's wound again, making sure the bleeding hadn't restarted again, disinfecting the skin around the wound to make sure no infection could start and keeping Merlin's temperature in check. For Arthur, he had made more of the ointment for the bruises on his legs.

Arthur wished he could do something as well, but he wasn't a physician. All that he could do, was get fresh and clean water to make sure Gaius had everything he needed. This all did have a positive effect however; Arthur felt more awake than ever.

It was around three in the night when Gwen suddenly showed up. Arthur had completely forgotten about the shift she was supposed to take over from Merlin. The shock in her eyes had made him cringe. He cared for Gwen in so many ways and hurting her was the last thing he would ever want to do.

"What happened?" she had demanded to know as her voice had shot up into the air. Arthur had quickly explained everything to her and the shock in her eyes had changed into astonishment. She hadn't known about Arthur's alternate going after Merlin.

As Merlin lay sleeping, Gaius had not left his side. Neither had Gwen or Arthur.

"He seems so pale," Gwen whispered, taking Merlin's hand into hers.

"He'll live," Gaius reassured her, "that is all that matters."

Arthur sighed. "I can't believe I did this," he sighed, "I actually nearly killed him."

"It's not your fault," Gwen reassured him, "you can't control what you do in your dreams."

"We must find Andreas," Gaius said. He seemed to be lost deep in thought suddenly. "If we don't, all this doesn't matter. Arthur will fall asleep in the end and he will kill Merlin."

"_Gaius_," Gwen exclaimed, not believing he had actually said those words.

"It's true," Arthur said, "I can't stay awake forever and Andreas still wants me to take out Merlin. As soon as that is done, I will go after my father next."

"But _why_?" Gwen asked desperately, "Merlin is but a mere servant. Don't get me wrong, but...why would a sorcerer want to take out a servant first?"

"He might _just_ be a servant," Arthur explained, "he figured it all out. Andreas probably doesn't want to take any more risks."

Gwen didn't say anything, she just gazed at Merlin's hand in hers. Arthur wished he could help her, that he could help Merlin. He was the Crown Prince and yet, he was completely useless and powerless.

Merlin had regained some of his color. As hard as it was for Arthur to admit this, he had to admit that Merlin was anything but weak. If he thought about it, Merlin had been poisoned even and he had survived that as well. All the occasions Merlin had saved him hadn't gone by Arthur either.

As morning came, Gwen had to go to work as Morgana needed her assistance, but she had promised them to come back as soon as possible. In the mean time, all Arthur could do was sit down and do nothing. He felt so tired that he could barely stand up. Gaius had given him a draft to get some new energy, but it didn't seem to work properly anymore.

"I can't do this anymore, Gaius," Arthur told him, his voice low and empty, "I feel myself slipping away."

"Get up," Gaius quickly said, helping Arthur stand up, "come on."

Arthur did so, but he already felt his knees trembling. "I'm just completely exhausted." All the excitement from the night hadn't done him good as well. It seemed like every muscle in his body was screaming for some proper rest.

"Let's go for a walk," Gaius suggested, though the tone of his voice told Arthur that no protest would be tolerated, "that will help."

Arthur knew he couldn't sustain himself much longer. He needed sleep, he had already given everything he had. He let Gaius guide him outside, though. If staying awake just a little while longer could help them, then Arthur would try so. He would try anything.

M M M

It was like floating in the middle of a lake. Merlin was aware of everything around him, of every sound near him, but he couldn't quiet understand what it meant as it seemed to be too far away from him. As time passed, he floated to the edge of the lake and everything became more clearly, colors became brighter again. The sounds became comprehensible.

"_Dorea stutalu, briskrysia frae_," a deep voice spoke. More words followed, but Merlin felt his mind being overwhelmed by everything that was happening. It seemed like a sudden force was pushing down on his side, causing a stinging pain to run all the way up to his neck.

His eyes fluttered open then, the sudden bright sunlight hurting him. He quickly pushed himself up, rubbing a hand over his eyes as he gasped for breath. Luckily, the stinging pain was subsiding.

"Easy," the voice spoke again, softer this time.

Merlin looked sideways, gazing into those familiar emerald green eyes again. He tried to understand what was happening, but his memory was failing him. Frowning, he tried to remember what had happened the past few hours. It all seemed rather vague however.

"Take it slow," Andreas said, his voice soft, "you did nearly die."

"I _what_?" Merlin exclaimed. That somehow couldn't be true as Merlin didn't understand how that could be. He also knew he should be frightened by Andreas' presence, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He was still too..._disorientated_.

"You have a wonderful physician," Andreas smiled, "if it wasn't for him, you would be dead."

"Arthur stabbed me." Merlin suddenly remembered it all. "What did you do to me?" Merlin suddenly thought back to all the words in the ancient language Andreas had spoken. He had used magic on him.

"I helped you," Andreas explained, sounding casual. He leaned back in the chair he was sitting on which he had pulled away from the table and had placed next to the cot Merlin was laying on. "You wouldn't have woken in days if it weren't for me and I really to talk to you."

Merlin couldn't believe what he was hearing. First he sends Arthur to kill him and now he helped him? The guy really needed to make up his mind on what he wanted. Where was Arthur anyway? Where was Gaius?

"Where are they?" Merlin asked, hoping not to find two bodies laying down somewhere as he glanced around the chamber.

"I was lucky really," Andreas chuckled, "Gaius just took out Arthur to go for a walk. Our Prince is incredibly tired, you see, and he was falling asleep again. Don't worry, though, he won't come after you again."

"Oh, well, _thanks_," Merlin sneered. Tracing the skin from his side with the tips of his fingers, Merlin could still feel a sore and painful spot, but even that was clearing up as they spoke. The magic Andreas had put on him truly worked amazingly. Merlin realized he needed to deepen himself in the magical knowledge of healing as well.

"Uther on the other hand," Andreas continued speaking, ignoring Merlin's previous tone, "has something to fear. Arthur won't hold much longer, no matter how strong he is or how many walks around the castle he takes."

"I'll stop you," Merlin swore, his voice hard, "I won't let you kill the King."

"Did you really think I would wake you up to let you stop me?" Andreas laughed at that. Folding his hands in his lap, he stared at Merlin. A grin filled his face.

"Why did you help me then?" Merlin asked, frowning. He feared he would rather not hear the answer to that question.

Andreas sighed, crossing his arms in front of his chest now. "I'm not stupid, Merlin," he said after a short silence, "I know who you are, like the Druids know that you are Emrys."

"That's where you learned your magic after your mother died," Merlin said, more a statement than a question. "The Druids did teach you, didn't they?"

"I learned some from them, yes," Andreas admitted, nodding his head, "not all, though. I grew powerful, however and that is all that matters. I know your importance to the future as well, your importance to Arthur."

"So what," Merlin's voice was hard again, "you have Arthur nearly kill me as a lesson?"

"Something like that," Andreas flashed him a smile, "I wanted to show you I can have you killed instantly. I can send Arthur after you without so much as even a flick of my finger and there is nothing you can do about it. If you fight your master, you can only do so by using magic. You do that and Arthur will have you burned at the stake. You're kind of stuck, Merlin."

Merlin knew that all too well. He had barely been able to use magic the last time Arthur had attacked him and even then he had nearly died. Trying to breathe more slowly, Merlin looked Andreas straight in the eyes.

"What do you want from me?" he hissed. He felt trapped and he did not like the feeling.

"Nothing," Andreas said, shaking his head, "absolutely nothing."

"Just that I stand by and watch Arthur kill his father?" Merlin asked. He needed to hear Andreas tell him again. It seemed too surreal otherwise.

"Exactly," he agreed, "and if you don't, if you stop this from happening, worse things _will_ happen and believe me when I say that I am a man of my word."

"Things like what?" Merlin demanded to know as he watched Andreas stand up.

"Do you think Gaius can protect himself if Arthur decides to go after him?" Andreas asked, smirking now.

God, Merlin was really starting to hate him. "Do you think Gwen can? Maybe Morgana with her little bit of magic? I can even send him as far as Ealdor with the real Arthur sleeping safe and sound in his bed right here in his chambers."

Merlin's feeling had been right. He was trapped. Or Uther had to die, or everyone else Merlin cared about would. It wasn't a choice Merlin ever wanted to make.

Andreas smiled at him once last time and with a series of words from the ancient language, he disappeared. Merlin could only sigh and let himself drop back onto his cot. He refused to make such a choice and yet...what other way was there?

**AN: It is done, another chapter has been written and I hope it was enjoyed! I don't know about you guys, but I realy like Andreas. He's so much fun to write. He's not nice though, but he did save Merlin, didn't he? Or did he... Mwhuhaha... I would love to give you spoilers, but I want because I am as evil as Andreas lol. The next chapter will be here soon and in the mean time, let me know what you think about this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Where the Day Ends**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 2066  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**Summary:** When Arthur's dreams appear to happen in reality, Merlin is certain magic is being used. To make sure Arthur doesn't hurt anyone, he must stay awake. That proves to be more difficult than anticipated.

**AN: Any and all mistakes are completely my own. I want to thank those that took the time to read and review this story! I know, it has been a while since I posted a new chapter, but do not fear: here it is. I hope you will enjoy it!**

**Chapter 9**

As Gaius and Arthur returned, they couldn't believe their eyes when seeing Merlin sitting up straight at the table. Arthur made Gaius promise him first, however, that he wasn't hallucinating. He felt awfully tired after all.

"Merlin," Gaius said as he examined the wound again. Not that there was any wound to examine. Merlin's skin had healed beautifully. "What happened?" he wanted to know.

"He came," Merlin explained. There was no point in lying and besides, Arthur and Gaius needed to be warned. "Andreas did this, he healed me by using magic."

"Andreas? With magic? Why would he do that?" Arthur couldn't get his head around it. Starting to pace up and down the room, he looked from Merlin to Gaius. It wasn't that he was distressed or anything, he just couldn't trust himself to sit down. He would fall asleep and that was the last thing they could afford to happen at this moment.

"Not all magic is used for evil purposes," Gaius spoke softly, much to Merlin's surprise. All that Arthur did was scoff.

"He healed me because he wanted me to give you a message," Merlin continued speaking, looking Arthur in the eyes, "he wants you to go to sleep."

Arthur frowned. "I can't follow. He wants you dead so he heals you first so I can try and kill you again?"

"No," Merlin quickly said, shaking his head, "next time you fall asleep, you won't be coming for me."

"I'll be trying to kill my father." Arthur understood now.

"But you can't," Merlin exclaimed, looking at the young Prince, "you can't kill your own father!"

"Then I'll just stay awake," Arthur said, sounding so sure of himself. He seemed to be certain of himself again that he could live without sleep. Merlin snorted.

"It's impossible," Gaius quickly spoke before Merlin could say anything, "you are already exhausted, Arthur, I give you no more than a few hours before you fall asleep again."

"What can I do then?" Arthur asked irritated, throwing his hands in the air. Like Merlin had known before, Arthur was now fully aware of how trapped he was.

"I don't know," Merlin admitted. What _could_ they do? Andreas had complete control over this situation.

"I can fall asleep," Arthur suddenly said, coming to a halt from his pacing. A grin filled his face.

"What?" Gaius asked as his one eyebrow shot up.

"It's the only thing we _can_ control," Arthur told them, walking over to their table and leaning over it. Merlin could see a plan was forming inside Arthur's mind, but he hadn't the faintest idea what it could be. "We make sure my father is well protected," Arthur continued speaking, "we put every knight with him and then I go to sleep. Let me fight the knights, there is no way I can defeat all of them. While all that is happening, I can actually sleep and get some rest."

"And after that you will be able to stay awake another two days at least," Gaius smiled, understand what Arthur was talking about.

"Two days for us to stop Andreas," Merlin said, smiling as well. This could actually work. Two days should be enough for them to find Andreas and make him undo the magic he put on Arthur.

"Exactly," Arthur said, sounding determined to do this.

M M M

Uther looked at him as if he had gone completely mad. His eyes were nothing more than two thin lines as he stared at his son.

"So," he said after a long period of silence, "you want to deliberately fall asleep so you can attack me."

"Yes, father," Arthur said, nodding, "but there will be knights protecting you, every knight of Camelot. I will not be able to break through them. You'll be completely safe."

Uther's gaze was still very cautious. "So you have failed in finding Andreas?"

Arthur took in a deep breath. His father was right, he had failed. His only task had been finding this sorcerer and he hadn't even been able to complete it.

"If we do this," Arthur simply said, trying to make himself sound sure of his cause, "we will have gained at least two more days to find him."

Uther looked his son straight in the eyes now. "I will trust you that this will not fail."

"Certainly, father," Arthur said, bowing his head, "we will alert you when all this will be happening."

"Alright," Uther said, "I have other urgent matters that need my attention now."

"Of course," Arthur said obedient before leaving his father alone again. All he could feel was relief that his father had agreed to this so quickly. Then again, there wasn't any risk involved at all really. Arthur was the best knight in Camelot as he was the reigning Champion, but fighting at least 10 other knights at the same time was still a little bit too difficult for him.

Only if everything would go according to plan, Arthur would be satisfied.

M M M

As soon as everything was in place, Arthur had the sudden feeling he was wide awake. Now that he was actually allowed to go to sleep, he found his eyes not wanting to close.

"Maybe you should drink some warm milk," Merlin suggested. He leaned against the wall next to the broad window. Hardly any light came through the curtains and the room was almost completely dark.

They had moved back to Arthur's bedchambers as it was the closest to Uther's. It would also allow Arthur to get to sleep sooner. At least, that had been the plan. Arthur kept on turning in his bed, not getting tired at all now.

Their whole plan had been mapped out perfectly. 9 knights would be fighting Arthur, one would keep himself aside. As soon as Arthur got too close to the King, that one knight would be running back to Arthur's bedchambers, ordering Merlin and Gaius to wake the Crown Prince.

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur snapped as he lay in his bed.

"I'm just trying to help," Merlin said, rolling his eyes as he defended himself.

"Remaining quiet could help as well," Gaius said. He was sitting on a chair at the opposite side of the room.

"He should already be asleep," Merlin sighed, "he hasn't properly slept in days for crying out loud!"

"Falling asleep with you two watching me isn't particularly soothing me," Arthur exclaimed. Turning to his other side in his bed, he tried not to think of Merlin or Gaius.

"I could sing to you," Merlin chuckled.

"Merlin," Gaius warned him. With one dark gaze, Merlin pressed his lips together.

The sudden silence was pressing down on Merlin, though. He never really liked silences, maybe that was the reason he was always rambling on about anything and everything.

The silence soon got filled with a soft snoring. Arthur had finally fallen asleep. This was the moment of truth.

M M M

Merlin could hear the sharp sounds of sword against sword in the distance. It was clear that a heavy fight was being put up in Uther's bedchambers, just like they had predicted. So far, everything seemed to be going to plan. Merlin took in a deep breath. He would have felt more at ease if he knew the King wasn't actually present in the fight. Uther needed to be in their as well however.

Like Arthur, Merlin hadn't slept well these past few days and Andreas might have healed his wound, his body was still healing in some way.

Cringing as he mad a wrong movement, Merlin gasped out.

"Merlin?" Gaius asked, immediately concerned. He didn't want to talk too loudly as he had to avoid waking Arthur.

"I'm fine," Merlin quickly reassured him. "Tired, that's all."

"You should get some sleep as well," Gaius said, looking Merlin straight in the eyes. Concern was still very present in his eyes.

"I will," Merlin promised Gaius, smiling faintly, "as soon as Arthur is awake again and the King is still alive."

More noises erupted from afar. It was nothing for Merlin to just sit around and do nothing. He'd rather be with the dream Arthur to make sure he didn't kill his father.

But the real Arthur still lay sound asleep in his bed, snoring. Exhaustion apparently made Arthur snore very loudly. Merlin chuckled softly. So much was happening and he was thinking of how Arthur snored.

Rubbing his hands over his face in order to stay awake, he took in long deep breaths. Time slowly passed, but before they realized, two hours had gone by. That had been the limit and Gaius stood up from his chair, ready to awake the Prince.

"Arthur," Gaius said, shrugging the Prince softly, "Arthur!"

Arthur's eyes slowly opened, his hands moving to cover his face.

"Is it time already?" he asked, yawning.

"I'm afraid so," Gaius smiled faintly, "you fought long and bravely."

"I didn't get through," Arthur sighed with relief, "I couldn't even get near my father." Arthur pushed himself up from his bed then, swinging his legs over the side of his bed.

"Then the plan worked," Merlin sounded relieved.

When Arthur's gaze fell upon his servant, concern filled his eyes. "You don't look well, Merlin," he noted.

"I'm tired," Merlin quickly dismissed him, "that's all."

"Go to sleep," Gaius said in a demeaning fashion.

Merlin wanted to protest, but he couldn't. He felt simply too exhausted. He walked to Gaius' chair and closed his eyes as he sat down. He fell asleep right there and he certainly didn't care Gaius and Arthur were still watching him.

M M M

Leon had been the last one to fight Arthur. They had all been exhausted from the past two hours, but none of them would admit so. They could feel proud that they accomplished their tasks; protecting their King.

"Are you alright, Sire?" Leon asked, turning to face Uther.

"I am good," Uther answered, standing near his window and gazing outside. "Go see if my son is alright."

Not hesitating, Leon bowed his head and left the King's bedchambers. Every other knight had already left the bedchambers as well. Leon thought back to where Arthur had explained to him and the rest of the knights their plan. He had never heard of such magic and he couldn't always quiet follow, but he had understood his task well. Protect Uther, nothing else mattered.

As he had been so lost in thought, Leon had barely noticed Arthur's servant walking by him. He wanted to greet him, but Merlin was already gone. He had always liked that boy, he seemed very kind.

Reaching Arthur's bedchambers, Leon knocked before entering. He found Arthur sitting up in his bed, Gaius standing near him.

"My Lord," Leon greeted Arthur by bowing his head, "your father sends me."

"I am okay," Arthur assured Leon before having even been asked a real question, "tell my father he has nothing to fear anymore."

Gaius suddenly frowned as he looked at Leon. "You have a cut on your arm," he noticed, "let me take a look at it."

"It is nothing," Leon protested, smiling. He'd had worse battle wounds than a simple cut. As Gaius moved to him, Leon's eye suddenly fell on the raven haired boy sleeping in a chair.

"Is that," Leon couldn't believe what he was seeing, "_Merlin_?"

Gaius turned around to see who he was looking at. "Yes," he chuckled, "he fell asleep so quickly. He was exhausted as well."

"He can sleep anywhere," Arthur said, sounding rather annoyed, "trust me, that's not a positive quality."

"But I just saw him," Leon frowned, looking at the open doorway, "I saw him outside in the hallway."

"You must be mistaken," Arthur said, crawling out of his bed now, "Merlin is here and he can't be at two places at once."

"He can," Gaius suddenly gasped, "if Andreas controls his dreams."

Arthur's eyes widened and shock filled them. How long was Merlin asleep again? How long had his father been alone? This couldn't be happening!

"Wake him," Arthur yelled, pointing towards his servant, "do whatever it takes, Gaius, just wake him!"

With those words, the Crown Prince ran outside, Leon following him not two steps behind. Only one thought rested on their minds. They had to get to Uther before it was too late!

**AN: I know, it was a very long chapter. I had a lot to tell as well and I hope you enjoyed it. So Merlin is now a victim of Andreas as well. What will happen to him? What will happen to the King? Many questions and I will answer them as soon as possible.**

**In the mean time, you can let me know what you thought of this chapter! Reviews are more than welcome :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Where the Day Ends**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1972  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**Summary:** When Arthur's dreams appear to happen in reality, Merlin is certain magic is being used. To make sure Arthur doesn't hurt anyone, he must stay awake. That proves to be more difficult than anticipated.

**AN:**** Any and all mistakes are completely my own. **

**Another chapter has arrived and I tried to make it as suspenseful as possible. Will Merlin get to the King? Will he use magic? What will Arthur? Read on to find out... :)**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 10**

It was strange at first. Merlin could see his surroundings, but it was like he couldn't understand them; like he could see a door, but he didn't know what it was supposed to be used for. Trying to get his mind to focus again, Merlin suddenly saw Andreas standing before him. He had literally appeared out of nowhere and the young servant boy took a step back, startled.

"_You_," was all he could say. He feeling so incredibly dizzy and his vision blurred a little.

"Hello again," Andreas smiled.

Merlin swallowed heavily. His vision sharpened again and Merlin suddenly recognized the feeling like he was trying to gain control over his own body. "What have you done to me?" Merlin demanded to know. He found it hard to even to use the correct words. He didn't really expect Andreas to answer him, but he was proven to be wrong.

"Nothing," Andreas answered, his smile having vanished, "much."

"I'm dreaming," Merlin suddenly realized, his eyes wide. He tried to take another step away from Andreas, but his legs refused to take any order; he simply had no control over them.

"Yes, you are," the scarred sorcerer agreed, nodding his head slowly, "but you are a sorcerer, Merlin, that means it takes me some time to...adjust to your level. Your dreams are harder to control than Arthur's. It's rather difficult to explain."

"I'll see it as a complement," Merlin smirked, a little out of breath. He could feel every part of control he still had slip away. He didn't feel safe at all and every fiber in his body was panicking as he could do nothing to stop Andreas.

"Why are you doing this?" Merlin wanted to know, starting to breathe heavily now. As time passed, it was getting more difficult for Merlin to even speak.

"This is part of my plan," Andreas said, smiling now, "well, my back-up plan anyway. You messed around with my first so I had to come up with a whole new one." He paused for a moment as if to make sure Merlin was still listening. "Arthur is being watched every moment now, but you," he chuckled softly, "you can get to the King with ease."

"_No_!" Merlin exclaimed. That was all he could do, though. He wanted to storm forward, he wanted to do something to stop Andreas, but nothing worked. His body refused to take any orders from him anymore.

"I healed you for a reason," Andreas continued explaining, ignoring Merlin's comment, "not just to give you or Arthur a message."

"I won't do it," Merlin sighed, feeling his eyelashes become so terribly heavy, "I won't kill Uther."

"You can't control what happens in your dreams, right?" Andreas laughed now. "Certainly not when I control them."

Merlin's gaze became black all of a sudden, but it was a welcomed darkness, a soothing one. When Merlin's surroundings took shape again, he simply knew what he had to do. He didn't even ask himself how he had even gotten to this hallway in the castle and he had forgotten all about Andreas.

As Leon passed him by, greeting him quickly, Merlin ignored him. He had more important things on his mind at the moment, like reaching Uther's bedchambers. If only he could remember why, but Merlin shook those thoughts away from him. It didn't matter _why_.

When he got to Uther's chambers, Merlin entered, not even thinking twice about knocking. The King turned to face him, anger in his eyes. "How dare you enter without my permission," he scowled.

Merlin didn't give the King's behavior any attention, though. All that he noticed was how unarmed he was. He didn't even seem threatened by his presence. It made the young servant boy chuckle softly.

"My Lord," Merlin spoke softly then, "Arthur sends me with a message."

"And what is that?" Uther asked, still very angry.

Merlin carefully examined the King. He wanted to make sure no weapon lay around. Magic was only his last resort. He did not want to risk getting caught. "That he failed," the raven haired boy told him, "in protecting you."

"_What_?" Uther was astonished to hear this. Frowning, he waited on Merlin to explain himself.

The s young sorcerer didn't hesitate. Drawing out a sword (where did that come from?) he charged forward with a force he didn't know he even possessed. He was going to succeed however, Merlin was sure of it. No guard would stop him, no knight would be in his way.

Uther's eyes went wide for a moment, his astonishment having changed into shock. Merlin never reached him however. Four strong arms suddenly held him back, forcing him to drop his sword as a sudden pain invaded his shoulder. His arms were being twisted behind his back and all Merlin could do was struggle to get free. Nothing worked.

"Merlin," Arthur's hard voice came, "you are dreaming and you have to wake up!"

Merlin refused to listen to the Prince. He only had one task and that was killing the King. Not even his son would stop him. In his mind, different incantation started to form itself and Merlin needed to make up his mind as to what would be the best one to use.

"Why hasn't Gaius woken him up yet?" Leon asked Arthur, still holding back Merlin.

"Something is wrong," Arthur could only say.

"Arthur, I demand to know what is happening," Uther's demeaning voice sounded.

"This isn't Merlin," Arthur quickly explained, struggling to keep his servant under control. Merlin might not seem strong, he had some strength in those tiny arms of his. "The real Merlin is dreaming."

"I thought your dreams were being controlled," Uther said, not being able to follow anymore.

"I'll explain later," Arthur said, rolling his eyes. He knew he shouldn't speak to his father this way, but Arthur really had no other choice. He needed to control Merlin, that was his first objective. "Come on, Merlin, wake up!"

Merlin's eyes flashed golden, but it passed to quickly for anyone to see. Leon stumbled back as if he had been pushed away with a brutal force. Arthur released Merlin as well, feeling like he had been hit by a sudden heat he couldn't bare. Merlin magic had worked excellent in having repelled a human touch.

He was free now and it didn't matter that in the mean time, Uther had picked up a sword. Merlin could easily defeat the King using magic. A grin filled his face. These were the final moment of Uther's life.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled, "Wake up!"

As if on cue, Arthur was suddenly staring at empty air. His servant had simply vanished. Arthur didn't wait on Leon or Uther to follow him. He simply turned around and ran back to his own bedchambers to find Gaius standing over Merlin who was barely awake.

"Come on, Merlin," Gaius said in a soft voice as he helped his young ward back on his feet.

"I was sleeping so good," Merlin protested. His eyes were still only barely open.

"No pouting," Gaius told him, "just keep walking around."

"And I had this amazing dream," Merlin yawned, "it was so very vivid."

"Maybe because it was!" Arthur snapped.

Merlin frowned as he looked at his master now. It was so hard to believe. How could his dreams be-_oh_! "I tried to kill...the King?"

Gaius only nodded.

"That's not good," Merlin sighed.

"Oh really?" Arthur asked, his voice filled with sarcasm. He took in a deep breath to calm himself a little.

"Great," Gaius sighed, letting himself drop back down in his chair, "now we have two grumpy men around."

"_Hey_," Merlin and Arthur protested in unison.

M M M

"It's actually a smart plan," Gaius had to admit.

He and Merlin were back at their private chambers which gave them the perfect opportunity to talk about everything that was happening. Arthur was with the King at this very moment, trying to explain to him what had happened with Merlin.

"All eyes were focused on Arthur," Gaius continued speaking, "nobody was paying any attention to his servant."

"Thank God I didn't kill Uther," Merlin sighed. Letting his arms rest on the table, Merlin leaned back in his chair.

"Thank God you didn't use magic trying," Gaius added.

"Yeah, about that," Merlin sighed.

Gaius' eyes grew wide with shock. "Tell me you didn't-"

"No one knows," the servant boy quickly said, wanting to reassure his uncle, "no one saw. I only used it to get free from Arthur's and Leon's grip and they don't think it was magic. I woke up just in time." A short silence filled the room. "He knows, though," Merlin added, looking his uncle straight in the eyes, "Andreas knows of my magic. He wants Uther gone to have magic returned to Camelot. Having me kill Arthur's father using it is really his last resort. Andreas must getting desperate."

"He didn't threaten Arthur," Gaius suddenly understood, "did he?"

Merlin took in a deep breath. "No," he answered him, "he didn't. I tried to stop him, I tried to stay in control, but Andreas was too powerful. I couldn't do anything."

"You actually met him in your dreams?" Gaius asked, frowning. It was obvious that this fact distressed him, though Merlin couldn't really see why.

"He said he needed to gain control over my dreams first because I'm a sorcerer," Merlin explained, "there was a reason why he healed me, I should have known it wasn't just to give me a message. He must have slipped a flower underneath my bed when I was still unconscious."

"You can't blame yourself, Merlin," Gaius told him, "and besides, Uther is fine."

"For how long?" Merlin asked, sighing deeply. He truly wished he had the answer to that question. "Arthur and I are bound to go to sleep some time and Andreas won't be caught, you know he won't."

"We'll figure out a way," Gaius said, sounding sure about his words, "we always do."

Merlin wished he could believe him, he wished he could have that faith as well, but so much was at stake here and Merlin couldn't help but feel completely useless. Standing up, he walked to the cot he had been sleeping on not a day ago. Last time he had woken up, Andreas had been standing with him. Picking up his pillow, Merlin sighed when seeing the purple flower Andreas had planted there.

"We shouldn't have left you alone," Gaius sighed, coming to stand with Merlin.

"And I should have know," he said, his voice hard. Gaius could hear how Merlin was still blaming himself. "I should have felt that magic had been used on me."

Gaius took the purple flower and examined it with care. Unlike the flower they had found underneath Arthur's bed, this one was still full of color and life.

"I could use this," Gaius suddenly said, a smile playing around his lips, "I can try and make a cure. With some magic, I could actually succeed."

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked. This would be wonderful. If Gaius could come up with a cure, he and Arthur could finally get some proper sleep.

"Yes," Gaius said, sounding certain, "and Arthur doesn't need to know that magic has to be used as well. Science can explain it all."

"That's great," Merlin smiled, "you're a genius, Gaius."

The physician only laughed at Merlin's last words. He would never consider himself a genius, but he could fix this situation at least. He could not stop Andreas, but he could stop his magic. Without hesitation, he started to work, hoping that this would work in the end; he _needed_ it to work.

**AN: That was it again. It appears Gaius will be the one with the solution. Merlin seems to have dodged a bullet as no one saw him use the little bit of magic. Things could have been much worse for our favorite sorcerer... But what will happen next? Will Gaius' cure truly work? Will Merlin and Arthur be able to stay awake? Many, many questions are still floating around and I will answer them as soon as possible!**

**In the mean time, let me know what you think of this chapter! Reviews keep me writing :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Where the Day Ends**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1988  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**Summary:** When Arthur's dreams appear to happen in reality, Merlin is certain magic is being used. To make sure Arthur doesn't hurt anyone, he must stay awake. That proves to be more difficult than anticipated.

**AN: ****Any and all mistakes are completely my own. It has been a few days since there was another update, but here it finally is. I hope you'll all enjoy it!**

**Chapter 11**

Gaius worked as fast as he could, but it didn't seem to be helping him that Merlin and Arthur were always watching along over his shoulder. He had tried to make them see it was annoying him, he had even told them straight ahead, but it had not stopped them from staying around.

"Do you think this will work?" Arthur asked Merlin for the tenth time. Gaius had gone to get some more supplies and so this was the perfect opportunity to discus whether the physician would succeed or fail.

"I trust Gaius," Merlin said. He was flipping through the pages of a thick and old book. Not that it really interested him, but at least he was busy. The letters were unfocused as Merlin felt his eyes slowly close. "If anyone can help us, it is him," he added before yawning.

Arthur only nodded his head. He didn't stop pacing up and down the chamber. It gave Merlin enough information that the Prince was still having questions in his head. The servant boy closed the book with a bang, dust flying up from between the pages, and he turned to face Arthur.

"Did Andreas say _anything_ else?" the Prince asked. He had stopped walking and gazed directly at Merlin now.

"Other than he wants your father dead?" he asked.

Arthur shot him a sarcastic look.

"Not really," Merlin quickly answered, serious again, "he says he doesn't want revenge, only to see the King punished for his earlier crimes."

"Which makes it revenge," Arthur concluded.

Merlin had wanted to tell Arthur the truth, but it wouldn't have led to anything good. If the Prince knew Andreas had talked to Merlin because he was a sorcerer as well, then that wouldn't really help Merlin.

"I guess that does make it revenge," Merlin agreed. He let his head rest on the palm of his hand.

"If he is so smart," Arthur continued speaking, almost ignoring what Merlin had said before, "why doesn't he go after my father himself?"

It surprised Merlin to find Arthur so _alive_. He hadn't properly slept in days except for a few naps here and there, and yet there he stood, questioning everything, his eyes wide.

"I mean, he has the power to slip into my bedchambers," Arthur spoke, "he leaves that...flower and then he even turns you into one of his puppets."

"_Hey_," Merlin felt offended by that word. If anything, he was not Andreas' puppet.

"It's true," Arthur said, his hands thrown into the air, "if he can do all that, why not just slip into my father's bedchambers?"

"You're not the King," Merlin said, sighing. He closed his eyes for a moment only to feel Arthur punch him on the shoulder.

"Stay awake!" the Prince yelled.

Merlin jumped up from his seat, rubbing his hands roughly over his face. "Uther is well protected," he continued talking, "there are always guards or knights around him and you can easily beat them."

Arthur sat down at the table now. Taking in a deep breath, he locked gazes with Merlin. "We can't keep doing this," he sighed, "I give myself another few hours before I drop dead on my feet."

"Gaius will succeed," Merlin assured him, "trust me."

MMM

As soon as Gaius had returned, he had gotten back to work. Having all the ingredients now that he needed, he anticipated the medicine would be ready by sunrise. It should have been great news, but it really wasn't. It would still be another 2 hours until sunrise and especially Arthur couldn't stay awake that long.

As Gaius was working as fast as he could, Merlin and Arthur were wandering around through the empty halls of the castle. They were willing to try anything to stay awake and so taking a walk had been one of their best ideas.

"I can't do this anymore," Arthur exclaimed. He leaned against a wall, his eyes closed.

"Come on, Arthur," Merlin encouraged him. He pulled Arthur back up on his feet and pushed him forward. They needed to keep moving. "We almost made it, we can't give up now. Gaius will be ready with the medicine any moment now."

"I'm tired, Merlin," the Prince snapped. His feet barely lifted from the floor as he walked. "I just want some rest."

"And you will get it as soon as we have taken Gaius' medicine," Merlin said, trying to give them both some hope. He as well could barely lift his feet as he walked.

"I want to sleep now," Arthur whispered now. He leaned against a wall again, his eyes shut and Merlin wanted to pull him away from it, but he simply didn't have the energy.

"Oh no," a new voice sounded panicked. It was Gwen who came running towards them. "You can't fall asleep!"

"What are you doing here?" Merlin wanted to know. He wished he didn't sound so rude, but he really couldn't care less at the moment. He was too tired to mind for courtesies and besides, Gwen would understand.

"Gaius told me you were both out for a walk," she said, rolling her eyes. "You shouldn't be here, not without someone keeping an eye on both of you." She tried to pull Arthur back onto his feet, but nothing worked.

"We're fine," Arthur tried to reassure her, his eyes still shut. The huge yawn that followed his sentence didn't help his cause.

"I'm here to make sure you both stay awake," Gwen continued speaking. She turned to look at Merlin to find him already sitting down. His eyes were at least still open. "Let's keep walking around," she said, "it will help."

"I can't," Arthur sighed. He slid down the wall and let his head rest against the cool stones.

"No, Arthur!" Gwen tried to help him stand back up. She kneeled down beside him and shook him roughly as Arthur was ignoring her now. "You can't fall asleep!" Arthur didn't move. His eyes remained shut and his breathing slowed down.

"Come on," Gwen laid her hand on the Prince's face. "Arthur, look at me."

Nothing helped, nothing at all. Arthur was gone, sleeping and Gwen couldn't wake him anymore. Turning her head, she felt her breath being caught in her chest. Behind her, Merlin lay against the wall as well. His eyes were shut as well and his breathing was steadily. He too was sleeping.

This was not good and Gwen didn't know what to do.

MMM

Morgana couldn't sleep. The last couple of days, her nightmares had returned. Gaius' sleeping drafts weren't really working and so Morgana was awake most of the night.

Hearing footsteps run past her chambers, she felt something was happening and it wasn't something good. Pushing her blanket away from her body, she got out of bed and hurried to open her door to the hall. She saw Gwen running by her and that didn't reassure Morgana at all.

Why would Gwen be running through the halls in the middle of night? Morgana simply run after her.

"Gwen?" she called out when she knew her maidservant would be able to hear her. She was right. Gwen immediately turned around on her heels, surprised to see Morgana in her nightgown.

"What is happening?" the King's ward wanted to know.

"Arthur and Merlin," Gwen was out of breath, "they fell asleep and I can't wake them up."

"Where are they?" Morgana asked. She knew everything that was happening. It was hard not to know really. Uther had been on edge all day, certainly when seeing either Arthur or Merlin.

"Downstairs," Gwen answered. She tried to breath more easily, but nothing worked."We need to get to the King, we have to make sure he is safe."

Morgana only nodded. As they ran towards the King's bedchambers, they felt their hearts race inside their chests. They couldn't be too late. What if Arthur had already murdered his own father? What if Merlin had succeeded?

Arriving at Uther's bedchambers, they didn't hesitate. Morgana pushed open the heavy wooden doors to find two guards laying unconsciously at their feet. Uther was still asleep while Arthur stood next to his bed, his sword lifted as to make the final strike. It was really quiet impressive to take out two guards and not wake the King.

"Arthur!" Gwen yelled.

That did wake the King. Uther's eyes flew open. When seeing his son stand next to him, his sword in his hand, Uther rolled over to his side before jumping out of bed. In no time, he had a sword in his hand as well.

Gwen gazed around to look for Merlin. He should be around as well. Turning to gaze behind her, her eyes locked with his.

"Merlin?" she asked carefully.

Morgana turned around as well now. She frowned when seeing Merlin's empty gaze. "What is he doing?" she whispered to Gwen.

Before Gwen could answer her, Merlin shut the doors in one swift movement, locking everyone inside. Morgana and Gwen exchanged a worried gaze before the maidservant rushed to the door, her hands banging loudly on the wood.

"Merlin, open up!" she yelled. "Come on, Merlin, you don't want to do this!"

Morgana turned to look at Arthur and Uther. They were both gazing into each other's eyes, but Morgana could see they were just trying to read each other, preparing themselves for any attack.

"Arthur?" Uther asked. His eyes were two small lines as he examined his own son. "You are dreaming. I am your King, you do not want to attack me."

Arthur didn't say anything. Next to Morgana, Gwen turned to look at them as well.

Her breathing was completely out of control now. "This is not good," she whispered, glancing at Morgana. Gwen did not wait on her to say something; she simply ran forward, going to stand before Arthur.

"Arthur, remember me?" Gwen asked. Her voice trembled as she spoke.

The Prince looked at her briefly before he focused on his father again.

"Please, don't do this. You don't want to kill him," Gwen pleaded with him. "You are dreaming, Arthur! Why would you want to kill you own father?"

Arthur seemed annoyed with Gwen and with one brusque movement, he pushed Gwen aside who fell down hard, a cry escaping her lips. Morgana gasped and ran towards her maidservant, kneeling down beside her, taking her into her arms.

"Arthur," it was Uther who spoke, his voice cold, "stop this madness. You are stronger than any magic."

Gwen and Morgana, still holding on to each other, held their breaths, not knowing what would happen next.

"I must kill you," Arthur spoke slowly. His sword moved in his hand as his grip tightened. "I must."

Outside, on the other side of the heavy, wooden doors, a cry of agony could be heard. Everyone's gaze turned towards it, even Arthur's.

"What was that?" Morgana asked to no one in particular.

"That sounded like Merlin," Gwen said, her eyes wide. "You think he is-"

"No," Morgana quickly said, shaking her head in disbelief "it can't be."

The doors opened suddenly, revealing knight Leon standing there with two more knights behind him. Their swords were lifted, their gazes worried.

"What happened?" Gwen demanded to know. "Where is Merlin?"

Leon didn't say anything, he only focused on Arthur. The King moved to stand with the knights while Gwen and Morgana crawled away from Arthur.

"You can't win this," Uther said, sounding almost triumphant.

Nothing happened for a long second and then, it seemed to be like an explosion of noise.

Arthur stormed forward, his sword lifted and all Morgana and Gwen could do, was look away. This was indeed not a fight Arthur could win. Gwen sighed. There was another question that kept repeating itself in her mind. _Merlin_. That cry had been filled with pain. What had happened to Arthur's servant?

**AN: Another chapter done. I am letting this story write itself and I don't know where it will end. I don't like making them too long, but it seems like a lot still needs to happen. Will Arthur succeed? Will he be killed? Remember the dream Arthur getting kicked by Merlin on his leg? The bruises showed up for real! What does that mean then when you are being killed while dreaming? What happened to Merlin?**

**Many, many questions and I will answer them soon. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Reviews are always welcome :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Where the Day Ends**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 2061  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**Summary:** When Arthur's dreams appear to happen in reality, Merlin is certain magic is being used. To make sure Arthur doesn't hurt anyone, he must stay awake. That proves to be more difficult than anticipated.

**AN: Any and all mistakes are completely my own.**

**I want to thank those that took the time to read my story and I certainly want to thank those that left me a message. They are what keep me writing and honest feedback is of course always welcome!**

**I only have one more word for you: enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

Gaius, feeling rather satisfied with himself, ran through the halls of the castle, looking for Arthur and Merlin. He had finally finished the draft that he had been working on all night. He was sure this would work as he had used a little magic himself to make it even more powerful. As soon as Arthur and Merlin had this in their system, their dreams would become harmless again.

If only he could find those two. Turning a corner, he saw them laying down against the wall. This could not be good. He started running now, quickly kneeling down next to the Prince. Shaking him roughly, he woke him up. Arthur groaned as he opened his eyes, his left hand reaching for his hair as he pushed it away from his face.

"What happened?" he asked softly. Sitting up straight, he looked confusingly at Gaius.

"You fell asleep," Gaius sighed. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a small flask with a bright purple draft. The color was almost a perfect match for the color of the flower Andreas had used on them. "Here," he said, holding out the flask, "drink this. It will stop Andreas from having power over your dreams."

Arthur didn't hesitate. He grabbed the flask and drunk it empty in one sip. His eyes closed as his lips were pulled apart. He had not been expecting a sour taste.

"That is horrible," he coughed, his mouth still twitching from the horrible taste.

"I didn't say it would be tasteful," Gaius said, rolling his eyes. He turned to focus on Merlin now. Shrugging at his shoulder, he tried to wake him up. It had worked on Arthur.

"You were just in time, you know," Arthur sighed, letting his head fall back to rest against the cool stones of the wall. "I was just storming for my father. Leon would have killed me. He just wouldn't have had any other choice."

Gaius didn't pay much attention to Arthur's words. He was worried about Merlin who didn't seem to wake up. Shrugging him with more force, Gaius hoped to get a proper response this time.

Arthur didn't notice anything, however. "I mean," he continued saying, lost in deep thought, "Merlin kicked me while I was dreaming and when I woke up, I had actual bruises. Who knows what happens when I would have died-"

"_Arthur_," Gaius said, his voice hard. He turned to look at the young Prince, his eyes wide with panic.

"What is it?" Arthur immediately asked, concerned now. He pushed himself away from the wall and leaned towards Gaius and Merlin.

"I can't wake him up," Gaius exhaled, his gaze locked on the seemingly sleeping Merlin.

MMM

Merlin found himself in complete darkness. There wasn't even the faintest light visible, no matter how hard he tried to see something, _anything!_ He slowly turned around, gazing up and down, but it all didn't matter.

There was only darkness.

"_Merlin_."

The voice sounded so far away and Merlin wasn't sure if he had even heard it correctly. His lips remained shut, his breathing slow and careful. It seemed like he was afraid to even make the faintest noise.

"_Merlin_," the soft voice came again. It sounded very calm, even like a whisper and Merlin turned to his left. With his eyes nothing more than two thin lines, he could have sworn to have seen something move inside the darkness.

A soft rustling wind made Merlin jump aside quickly. Something seemed to have passed him by and Merlin felt his heart suddenly pick up its pace. Blood raced through his veins, making his ears hum softly.

If only he could see something and then, Merlin thought of his magic. Closing his eyes, he tried to think of the simplest magic he knew, magic that would bring him some enlightenment. Nothing came to his mind however and Merlin suddenly felt completely empty. Nothing seemed to be right, not even his own thoughts appeared to be his. It was a strange feeling and Merlin only took in a deep breath.

He should be afraid, he should be terrified and yet, he felt almost peaceful.

"_Merlin_." His name got whispered again and this time, Merlin didn't even pay any attention to it. He didn't care someone was calling out for him, he didn't care that person was looking for him. He only focused on the warm feeling that was slowly filling him inside.

"Merlin," the voice was close now, louder, and Merlin turned around. The darkness got replaced by a sudden bright light and Merlin could only avert his eyes, covering his face with his arm.

"Who's there?" he called out, having found his voice again.

"You're a hard man to find," Andreas smiled.

Merlin slowly lowered his arm, gazing into Andreas' eyes. A frown filled the young servant's face. This he had not expected. Another thought filled his mind; where was that warm feeling he had sensed earlier? The only thing Merlin felt at this moment, was a chill running down his spine.

"What is happening?" Merlin wanted to know, his voice rough. He was thirsty and his throat felt sore.

"You are dead," Andreas spoke in a matter of fact way. He didn't care Merlin's eyes widened with shock. A grin filled his face. "Well, you are dying. There is a difference."

"I don't feel..." Merlin searched for the right word, but he come up empty. He didn't know what being dead felt like and he suddenly couldn't answer the question to what being alive felt like.

"Dead?" Andreas asked, one eyebrow raised. "I can't answer that for you, I have never been dying before." He turned around and started walking towards the origin of the bright light. Merlin was hesitant as to what to do next. Following Andreas seemed like the best idea, but Merlin wasn't sure what would happen next.

"It was Leon," Merlin suddenly remembered. He brought his hand up to his hair and rubbed it away from his eyes. His memory was slowly returning, but some spots were still a little vague. "I refused to grant him entrance into the King's bedchambers and he stabbed me." His hand unconsciously moved to his chest, to the exact place where Leon had hit him. After that, Merlin only remembered the darkness.

"He seems like a nice person," Andreas said, his voice empty. He only kept on walking, Merlin just one step behind.

"Why are you here?" Merlin demanded to know. He quickened his pace in order to walk before Andreas, forcing him to come to a halt. "What is here anyway?"

"You have much to learn," Andreas chuckled. Having the answers, he knew he was the one with the power in this situation. "I could teach you."

Merlin swallowed heavily. Andreas did seem to know much as he had proven to have the ability to heal wounds as well. If it wasn't for Andreas, Merlin would still be laying on that cot in Gaius' chambers. "Where are we?" he simply asked again. As they stood before each other, their gazes not unlocking, Andreas seemed to be measuring Merlin. Merlin refused to look away, he refused to appear weak or scared.

"This is my mind," Andreas finally spoke, stretching out his arms and gazing around now, "don't worry, it's not always this empty. I only made it this way so I could talk to you."

Merlin couldn't help but follow Andreas' gaze around. There truly was nothing here; not even the slightest shape that could be perceived.

"What about before?" Merlin asked. He had forgotten all about his sore throat. He was too fascinated by all this to care about anything else. "What about the darkness and the..._warmth_?"

"Is that what you saw, what you felt?" Andreas asked. He seemed honestly curious as his eyes widened. "That's it? Just darkness and warmth?" He sounded angry suddenly.

"I don't know," Merlin spoke hesitant, "I felt something, I can't describe it properly."

"Oh, great," Andreas sneered at him, "now I feel much better!"

"So what," Merlin said, his voice hard as well, "that was it? That was the afterlife?" It was a thought he resented. Was that truly all there was? Darkness?

"Of course not," Andreas sighed. It seemed he couldn't believe Merlin would actually be that stupid. Andreas started walking towards the light again, ignoring the young servant's confused expression. "It can be considered the Place in Between. I believe that is where you go when you are dying. What happens when you are actually dead is a question only the _dead_ can answer."

"How do you know all this?" Merlin asked. He had known Andreas to be smart, to know something about almost anything. For him to have this knowledge seemed extreme for some reason. It seemed to be knowledge a human shouldn't possess.

"I studied it," Andreas explained as if it was the most normal thing. His gaze turned sad suddenly. "I almost died a few times on purpose. I needed to know, you see, what comes next. I never truly _saw_, you know?"

"Why?" Merlin could not understand this.

"Because of my mother," Andreas said, studying the white ground beneath them. "I was only curious, I wanted to learn a bit more about her fate after she had died."

Merlin didn't say anything. He only looked straight ahead, trying to spot something on the horizon. He saw nothing, though, only bright light.

"That all doesn't matter now," Andreas suddenly spoke, his voice cheerful, "I am here because of you."

"You brought me back," Merlin said, his voice soft, "you saved me _again_."

"Like I told you before, Merlin," Andreas told him, locking his gaze with Merlin's, "I know about your destiny and I do not want to interfere with it in any way. You are not supposed to die, not today and certainly not at the hand of a knight."

"Leon did what he had to do," Merlin snapped. The knight might have stabbed him, he hadn't been aware that such an action would have actually killed him.

"I'm defeated," Andreas sighed. "I had all the time in the world and I failed."

Merlin frowned, not understanding what Andreas was trying to tell him.

"The physician," he continued explaining, "he succeeded in the draft. I no longer have control over Arthur's dreams and as soon as you wake up, which will happen, I will have lost control over you as well."

"You're just going to give up?" Merlin couldn't believe what he was hearing, "you will leave us alone?"

Andreas smiled. "You must wake up now," he simply said, "I don't like it when people are in my head for too long." He gazed around again and Merlin did so too. He started perceiving things, shapes of persons, of memories. For a brief second, he saw a young woman who looked exactly like Andreas. She must have been the memory of Eve and Merlin looked back at Andreas. The warlock reached out for Merlin and the moment he touched the young servant's head, Merlin felt a sudden force blow him back.

The pain that came with it was overwhelming and Merlin cried out, all the air disappearing from his lungs. He had never felt like this before and for a moment, he wished he had died after all. His head felt like it was being ripped apart from the inside out and Merlin kicked out his feet, trying anything to make the pain go away.

It slowly faded then and Merlin felt himself gasp for air. He had not expected two strong arms holding him down and when he finally opened his eyes, he stared into the blue gaze of Arthur. The Prince seemed worried, even panicked and Merlin wasn't sure what had happened.

Starting to breathe steadily again, Merlin let all the memories come to him. Only one thought remained in the end; was Andreas truly gone?

**AN: Again, a chapter is done. I can't believe how fast this is going; I am already at chapter 12! It was so much fun to write the scene between Merlin and Andreas and to improvise on the Place in Between! I hope I did not offend anyone by it. It is purely my imagination! **

**More chapters are coming so do not be afraid that this was the last chapter or anything. Whether Andreas is truly gone or not will something for you to find out soon. I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible!**

**Reviews are always welcome :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Where the Day Ends**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 2687  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**Summary:** When Arthur's dreams appear to happen in reality, Merlin is certain magic is being used. To make sure Arthur doesn't hurt anyone, he must stay awake. That proves to be more difficult than anticipated.

**AN: Any and all mistakes are completely my own! **

**I know, it has been a while since I posted another chapter, but here it finally is and to make it up to you guys, it is extra long! I can only say one word to you: enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

"What is it?" Arthur immediately asked, concerned now. He pushed himself away from the wall and leaned towards Gaius and Merlin.

"I can't wake him up," Gaius exhaled, his gaze locked on the seemingly sleeping Merlin.

Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder, shrugging him as well now, but like with Gaius, Merlin remained silent. A sudden feeling of panic ran down the Prince's spine, making him shudder. This could not be good and Arthur had no idea what he could do.

"Just pour the potion into his mouth," he suggested, looking at the physician with doubt in his eyes.

Gaius' eyebrow shot up, showing Arthur he was truly considering the idea, but then he shook his head, a sigh escaping his lips. "It won't work," he explained, "I don't believe that he is dreaming."

"What?" Arthur asked, his voice sounding high. He had no idea what Gaius was talking about.

"In your dream, do you remember where Merlin was?" Gaius simply asked, turning to look at Arthur, his gaze carefully watching the Prince swallow heavily.

"I don't..."Arthur tried to remember, but he had been so caught up with attacking his father that he had not paid much attention to anyone else. "He wasn't in the room," he finally spoke, "he was just outside, but Leon and two more knights got in anyway."

"Perhaps Merlin got killed in the dream," Gaius suggested, his voice panicked and stressed. He turned back to look at his nephew who was still completely motionless. "I am not sure what that means exactly."

"I got kicked in my dream and the bruises showed up," Arthur said, panicked as well, "if you die, then you must-"

"No," Gaius quickly spoke. His gaze didn't leave Merlin's face. "He's still breathing, he's not dead. He's not dreaming either; there is no eye movement." Gaius leaned in closer to his nephew, feeling his pulse and checking his breathing. "He should just wake up."

Arthur rubbed his hands over his face. Before, he had felt so tired, so exhausted, but it seemed that he now did not feel any of that. He was wide awake and he appeared to be very alert. He tried to think of something that could help them, he tried to think of a way to wake Merlin up, but he wasn't a physician after all. It should be Gaius who would find the answer. In stead, the old man simply stared at Merlin.

"We have to-" Arthur started saying, but before he could finish his sentence, Merlin started yelling loudly. His eyes were squeezed shut now, his legs kicking out violently. Both Arthur as Gaius were shocked to see Merlin in this state, but it was Arthur who did the quick thinking. He reached out to his servant, holding down his arms as he tried to keep them under control.

The young servant gasped for breath now, but Arthur didn't release him. His arms still held him down and all that Arthur could do was pray that Merlin would just wake up now. He seemed in pain, in agony, but Merlin's eyes opened then, his body relaxing and Arthur slowly let go.

"Welcome back," Arthur said, still cautious. He had no idea what had just happened and he certainly didn't know what if Merlin was okay now.

"That was..." Merlin searched for the right word, "painful." He pushed himself away from the wall, sitting up straight as he let his gaze shift from Gaius to Arthur and back again. "What happened to your father?" he immediately asked, gazing at Arthur now.

"He's okay," Arthur smiled, helping Merlin get up onto his feet, "and Gaius found the right medicine, you should drink it."

Gaius handed Merlin a flask filled with the same purple liquid Arthur had taken in and the young servant didn't hesitate. He opened the flask and drank it completely empty. The sour taste was awful, but it was nothing compared to the pain he had felt only seconds ago.

"What happened to you?" Gaius wanted to know. Concern still filled his face and Merlin could see how he was worried something was still happening to Merlin.

Merlin knew however that he should be careful about his next words. He couldn't tell Arthur why Andreas saved him. Actually, he shouldn't tell Arthur Andreas saved him at all. It would only raise questions which Merlin couldn't answer. The last thing he wanted now was for the Prince to grow suspicious of him.

"Leon stabbed me," Merlin explained, carefully choosing his words, "it didn't kill me, but it hurt like hell."

"That we heard," Arthur sighed, remember the way Merlin had yelled.

Merlin wanted to tell them about Andreas, about how he no longer would try and control their dreams, but how could he explain to them how he knew this? Perhaps it was better if he did not say anything at all. He found it hard to believe the warlock was truly gone. Andreas simply didn't seem like the type to just give up.

"I think he's up to something," Merlin eventually said. He, Gaius and Arthur started walking now, heading for the King's bedchambers. Uther, Morgana and Gwen would be terrified something horrible might have happened so they would tell them everything was okay for now. Well, maybe Uther wouldn't be terrified, but the King would still want to know if his son was okay.

"Andreas won't let this go," Merlin continued speaking, "he won't give up on his goal. He wants Uther dead."

"He doesn't control us anymore," Arthur smiled. He seemed very satisfied, but the dark circles underneath his eyes betrayed how his exhaustion was coming back to catch up with him. "He can't do anything anymore."

"He's still a sorcerer," Gaius said, looking at the Prince, "his first plan failed, his second one failed, but he will simply move on to another."

"So my father still isn't safe?" Arthur had to ask. He needed to hear Merlin or Gaius tell him how this was not over yet.

"I believe so," Merlin said, sounding sorry, "but we can protect your father."

Arriving at Uther's bedchambers, it was Arthur who knocked gently. Uther's voice came almost immediately, inviting them in. The King wasn't alone; Leon and Morgana were with him. Gwen seemed to be gone, but they would find her later.

"Arthur," Uther exclaimed, appearing relieved to see his son again. He might not always seem like the caring and worried father, but it was apparent that he loved his son and that had been afraid for a moment that Arthur had been hurt.

"Merlin," Morgana smiled. Leon immediately turned to look at the young servant as well, his gaze apologetic. Merlin could see in the knight's eyes that he had not liked stabbing him.

"We're okay," Arthur told them, "and Andreas no longer controls our dreams."

Uther glanced towards Gaius and smiled. "Thank you," he spoke softly.

"It is my duty," Gaius simply said, bowing his head with respect.

"But," Arthur continued speaking, "Andreas is still out there and he won't give up. He will try and kill you again."

"Of course he will try again," Uther said, sounding harsh. His attitude had already changed back into the distant King in stead of the worried father. "He is a sorcerer, all he wants is death and destruction."

"We will protect you, Sire" Arthur spoke, having emotionally distanced himself from his father as well. All that seemed to matter now was protecting his King, not his father. "You will not be harmed."

Uther nodded. He did not speak another word and so Arthur and the rest left him alone. Leon was sent to find the other knights. They would have to be informed of the threat that was still hanging over their King. Morgana was to find Gwen to tell her everything was fine with Arthur and Merlin.

"What do you think Andreas will do now?" Gaius asked, his gaze shifting between Merlin and Arthur. The way his gaze lingered on his nephew, however, told Merlin that the question was more directed towards him than towards the Prince.

"I don't know," Merlin sighed. They were walking towards Gaius' chambers again and all that Merlin could think of was how he would finally be able to get some proper sleep. Gaius seemed to have been thinking the same as he suddenly turned to look at Arthur.

"You should get some rest," he said, one eyebrow raised. The tone in his voice made it clear that it wasn't a request.

"But my father-"

"Will be fine," Gaius interrupted the young Prince, "knights will be protecting him and besides, I don't think Andreas will attack now. Get some sleep, you need it."

Arthur swallowed heavily, but he didn't say anything and he no longer protested. He turned around and headed for his own personal chambers. Merlin and Gaius watched him walk away, knowing that they would not see the Prince for another day. He would probably sleep for a good 24 hours.

"Let's get you to bed," Gaius smiled, looking at Merlin now.

Merlin didn't even bother protesting. They started walking again, hoping for a few hours where absolutely nothing would happen. No sudden threats, no magic and no Andreas.

MMM

Night had fallen and a silence had slowly taken over Camelot. People were at their homes and the streets were completely deserted. Andreas found it soothing to be walking through them now. All that he could hear was his own breath; calm and controlled.

He thought back at the event of today and he remembered the talk he'd had with Merlin. He liked that boy, more than that even, he respected him. Merlin had proven to be a loyal friend and loyalty was something Andreas admired in a person. His thoughts went to Gaius suddenly. He had learned Merlin lived with the old physician, but it had been years seen he had seen the man.

Andreas liked Gaius as well. He remembered that when he was a child, Gaius always looked after him and his mother. Of course, when the day of her death had arrived, he had stand by, helpless. Gaius had not even been able to watch Eve die while all that Andreas had done was look his mother in the eyes.

Even in her last moments before her death, she had smiled at him. Andreas felt his chest move up and down faster now and the warlock needed to calm himself. He had not been remembering happy memories after all.

Finally arriving at the castle, he placed his hood even deeper over his face. He needed to avoid being recognized, but he wasn't expecting any troubles. He could still use his magic if necessary. The halls of the castle were as abandoned at the streets in the city, however, and Andreas had no trouble walking through them.

Turning a few corners and ascending a staircase, the warlock finally reached the door he had remembered from his memories. A small wooden sign made it clear that these were the personal chambers of the Court's physician.

Andreas pushed open the door soundlessly. It was completely dark inside, but the warlock could still perceive every shape inside. He saw high piles of books laying against the wall, a table in the middle of the room and cot in the corner. Tree steps led up to another wooden door and Andreas could hear a soft snoring coming from it. He knew it was Merlin sleeping there, but he wasn't interested in the young servant.

Turning around as he heard footsteps approach, he whispered three soft words. "_Arya luni saa_."

Every candle in the room flickered alive, the room suddenly bright and clear. Andreas wasn't planning on sneaking around or surprising Gaius and so he patiently waited on the old man to finally enter.

He did, his gaze wide as he saw who was awaiting him.

"Andreas," he exhaled.

He seem frightened, his gaze shifting towards the closed door of Merlin's bedroom.

"Don't worry," Andreas smiled, "he's sleeping like a baby."

There was a short silence, but Gaius finally seemed to have found his voice back. "Why are you here?" he wanted to know.

Andreas' smile disappeared. He was here for important things and he had little time to lose. "Do you remember my mother?" he asked. The way Gaius' eyes grew wide suddenly gave him the answer. "I see you do," he continued speaking before the old man could say anything, "I remember her, too. She liked you. No, she loved you."

"I..." Gaius was lost for words.

"You were like a father to her," Andreas sighed. He turned to the table in the middle of the room and sat down at it. His gaze never left Gaius' face as he watched every emotion pass his gaze. Fear, worry, shock and much more.

"You are like a father to Merlin, aren't you?" he asked then. This time, he waited on the old man to speak.

"Leave Merlin alone," Gaius said, his voice surprisingly steady, "he has nothing to do with any of this."

"Would you watch Merlin die like you watched my mother die?" Andreas asked, his voice high.

Gaius swallowed heavily. He knew the warlock wasn't just playing him or having some fun with these questions. On the contrary, Andreas seemed truly curious to find out the answers to his questions.

Gaius remained silent, however.

"She didn't deserve to die," Andreas said, taking in a deep breath. For the first time, he averted his gaze, looking at his hands that lay casually on the table. "But knowing that you and John would take care of me, that was good enough for her. You had sworn, remember?"

"I told her you would be looked after," Gaius spoke, walking to the table as well, sitting down at the opposite side. His gaze locked with Andreas' again. "I made a promise and I kept it. John raised you as well as he could."

"He was a good man," Andreas said, "and I miss him. Your promise still stands, though." He paused a moment to stress how important his words were. "You are loyal to me," he spoke, his voice soft, "as I am loyal to you."

"I don't understand," Gaius said, frowning. Andreas could hear Gaius' heartbeat increase.

"You promised my mother you would help me when I needed you," the warlock explained, "I need you."

"I won't help you," Gaius said, appearing shocked to find Andreas wanting his help. If Gaius had to chose between Uther and Andreas, then he knew where his loyalty lay. "I will protect the King with my life!"

"I won't kill you, Gaius," Andreas quickly said. He took a moment to have Gaius understand his words. "I will kill Merlin, however." His hand reached towards where Merlin lay sleeping and his green eyes suddenly shone brighter than ever. Magic was clearly present within him, ready to be used.

"You won't," Gaius said, shock in his voice. He jumped up from his chair, but he was afraid to move towards where his nephew lay asleep. "Merlin told me that you saved him. You saved him twice! You wouldn't just kill him now."

Gaius swallowed heavily. Choosing between his loyalty for Uther and Andreas had been easy, but Merlin was the most important boy in his life. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't help Andreas kill the King, but he certainly couldn't let him kill Merlin.

"You wouldn't," he repeated, his voice breaking.

"Try me," was all Andreas hissed.

**AN: Another chapter done. I know, what was I thinking! I didn't mean to make it this long and I never even thought of having Andreas talk to Gaius, but it made sense, you know? The two share a past after all. I can see Andreas being the 'first Merlin'. Gaius was supposed to look after him like he is looking after Merlin, but he didn't and in stead, Andreas ended up with John. If Merlin hadn't had Gaius, maybe he would be like Andreas: vengeful. **

**Don't mind me, I'm just trying to make some sense out of my thoughts...**

**Anyway, I really hope you liked it and I know, I ended it with another cliff-hanger! I'm evil and apparently, I don't mind :)**

**The next chapter will be here soon...**

**Reviews are always welcome :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Where the Day Ends**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words: **1925  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**Summary:** When Arthur's dreams appear to happen in reality, Merlin is certain magic is being used. To make sure Arthur doesn't hurt anyone, he must stay awake. That proves to be more difficult than anticipated.

**AN: Any and all mistakes are completely my own.**

**Another chapter has arrived. Sorry for the long wait. I hope it was worth it, because here it is... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

Gaius swallowed heavily. Choosing between his loyalty for Uther and Andreas had been easy, but Merlin was the most important boy in his life. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't help Andreas kill the King, but he certainly couldn't let him kill Merlin.

"You wouldn't," he repeated, his voice breaking.

"Try me," was all Andreas hissed.

M M M

Merlin awoke with a shock. Breathing heavily, he tried to remember what exactly he had dreamed, but his memory was filled with a fog he could not control. Distant images appeared, but none of them made sense. Merlin knew, however, that it hadn't been particularly pleasant. Yawning, he threw his legs over the edge of his bed. At least, he felt well rested and that had been a feeling he had missed.

Judging by the sun, it was late in the morning and Merlin smiled. A new day, a new beginning and perhaps this was the day they would find a way to stop Andreas for good. Exiting his room, he found the chambers empty.

Gaius wasn't there, however, and that surprised Merlin. The physician would not have been likely to leave his nephew behind, not after everything that had happened. There wasn't even breakfast to be found.

Sighing, Merlin figured Gaius had been called to more important things. Perhaps someone had fallen very ill overnight. Merlin grabbed his brown jacket and left Gaius' chambers. He needed to see how Arthur was doing and on the way, he could grab some breakfast from the royal kitchen.

Yes, that sounded like a proper plan.

M M M

Gaius never liked sneaking around and he certainly did not like doing it for Andreas. He had no other choice, however, if he wanted to keep Merlin safe. The young warlock had saved his life and the life of many others on so many occasions, but this was Gaius' time to look after his nephew for a change.

The task he had been given wasn't that difficult, really, and Gaius knew why Andreas had chosen him to do it. Finding a book in the old Library of the Court was something only people could do who had been granted access by the King himself. Gaius was one of those people. He was allowed to walk in an out any time of the day. Of course, people always assumed it was to find a certain cure for an illness or something.

Today, Gaius would enter for a whole other reason. Not many people knew of this, but in the old Library of the Court, certain magic books were hidden away. Not even Uther was aware of this. Then again, should the King know, he would have them burned immediately and Gaius found some knowledge to be too precious to just have it burned.

Arriving at the Library, Gaius only found the Keeper of the Books present. Greeting him with a smile, he walked into the large space. High cases of books stood against the walls. In the middle of the room, a large table stood where you could sit down and read if you wanted to. On some occasions, meetings were held here, but that had been a while ago and Uther now used the Great Hall for that.

The book Gaius was looking for wasn't that large, in fact, it was very small. That had been one the reasons why it had been so easy to hide it here. Walking to the back of the Library, Gaius paid not attention to the Keeper. If he did, he could raise suspicion.

After having read some of the titles, he found the one he was looking for. Andreas had told him about this book and like he had said; after Gaius pushed it aside, a small book became visible. Taking it out, Gaius blow away the dust that it had collected, but no title was present on the cover of the book.

It was beautiful, though. A velvet red cover shone brightly and the pages were inked with golden-like letters. It was all written in the ancient language and while Gaius had some knowledge of it, it wasn't enough to understand what the book was about.

Hiding the book underneath his robe, Gaius turned around and prepared to leave again.

"Found what you were looking for?" the Keeper asked, his eyebrows raised.

"No," Gaius quickly answered. He knew he had to stay calm. The Keeper was known to have a chat once and a while, but Gaius simply didn't have the time today. "I just remembered that the book I am looking for is really in my chambers."

"Is it for an illness?" the Keeper continued asking.

"Yes," Gaius answered, not knowing why he said that really, "it is." A smile appeared on his face.

"Good luck then," the Keeper said, "I hope you find the cure."

With those words, Gaius turned around and left the Library of the Court. He had done it, he had actually stolen a book of magic. If Uther were ever to discover this, Gaius would be in trouble. He refused to think about that now, though.

Keeping Merlin safe, that was what mattered.

M M M

It must have been around noon when Arthur had finally awoken. Not that Merlin had mind of course as he had the whole morning to himself. He had gone to see Gwen and Morgana, he had even spoken to knight Leon.

Now, however, the Prince was awake and demanded the present of his servant. Walking towards Arthur's personal chambers, Merlin spotted his uncle in the distance. Wanting to let him know everything was okay, Merlin hurried to meet him.

"Gaius," he said when he knew his uncle would be able to hear him. Gaius quickly turned around, his eyes wide, but his gaze soon softened, though. Merlin had seen the fear, however, and he instantly worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Gaius smiled, but Merlin could see straight through it. "Don't worry about me, Merlin," he said, "how are you?"

"I'm good," Merlin answered, "Arthur is awake as well."

"That is good," Gaius said, nodding his head, "that is good."

"What is wrong?" Merlin wanted to know. He knew his uncle well enough to know the signs. Gaius was having problems, his mind appeared troubled and Merlin wasn't just going to ignore it.

Gaius' gaze met Merlin's for a long moment, but only silence filled the hall.

"Gaius?" Merlin called his attention back.

"Like I said," Gaius finally spoke, "don't worry about me."

Gaius turned around and left Merlin alone, but the young warlock was to worried to just let this go. If his uncle was in trouble, then he would help him no matter what. Arthur might request his present, there were more urgent things and Merlin decided it was better to have an angry Prince then a hurt uncle.

M M M

Having followed Gaius outside the city, Merlin could feel something was terribly wrong. Gaius shouldn't be here and he certainly shouldn't be looking over his shoulder every second to make sure he wasn't being followed. Merlin thought to have been caught a few times, but each time, he had been able to hide behind a house or a low wall.

Standing at the edge of the forest, Gaius looked around, waiting patiently on someone and Merlin felt his heart skip a beat when Andreas showed up, a grin filling his face.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down," Andreas said, going to stand before the physician.

Merlin swallowed heavily. He didn't understand any of this. Was Gaius helping Andreas? That couldn't be it. Gaius would never help him kill Uther so something else must be playing.

"That's it?" Gaius asked, his voice trembling, "You will leave us alone?"

The grin on Andreas' face widened. "What's the rush?" Andreas held out his hand and Gaius handed him a small book. "Beautiful," he said, examining the book with admiration.

"What is it for?" Gaius asked.

Andreas looked at the physician, a gaze in his eyes betraying that he would never tell Gaius anyway.

"It isn't of your concern," he answered, smiling. "Thank you, Gaius, I knew you wouldn't let me down."

"You made a promise," Gaius said before Andreas had to time to turn around and leave him alone, "you must keep it."

"I don't trust you, Gaius," Andreas spoke as his gaze turned dark, "I have to examine this book first. You're not stupid and I doubt you would just give me the book I requested."

"It's the book," Gaius assured him, "will you keep your promise?"

Merlin felt his heart race inside his chest. He desperately wanted to know what this book was about. He knew it would involve magic, but that still left him many options. All that Merlin could assume was that it wouldn't mean anything good for the King.

Trying to get a proper look at the book, Merlin shifted his balance to his left, a small branch cracking underneath his foot. Merlin stopped moving all at once. Holding his breath, he waited to hear what Andreas would say next. Would he have heard the branch?

"I'm surprised," Andreas continued speaking, "I thought you would have been too afraid."

"What are you talking about?" Gaius asked, fear very apparent in his voice.

"Bringing help," Andreas said, his voice cold.

Merlin cursed himself. Of course Andreas would have heard him!

"Help?" Gaius wasn't following, a frown filling his face. His eyes suddenly widened as he turned around, looking at the spot where he too had heard the branch breaking. He had assumed it was an animal or something, but only now did he think it could have been a person. Merlin.

"Hello, Merlin," Andreas called out, waiting on the young warlock to show himself.

Merlin slowly stood up, seeing both Andreas and Gaius gazing at him. He felt like a little boy who had just been caught doing something wrong.

"You didn't hold your promise," Andreas accused Gaius, looking the physician straight into his eyes, "and you expect me to hold mine?"

Merlin kept focused on Andreas, he was the big threat after all. As Andreas' gaze was focused on Gaius, the young warlock couldn't see his eyes flash bright green. A blow knocked him over, all the air having disappeared from his lungs.

He couldn't even scream.

"Merlin," Gaius yelled, but he was too afraid to move.

"I tried to protect him," Andreas hissed, fury visible in his eyes, "I'm tired of it!"

Merlin pushed himself into a sitting-position, ready to defend himself with his own magic. Andreas' hand moved swiftly through the air and Merlin felt, once again, a blow knock him over, blurring the edges of his vision. He had always known Andreas was powerful, but this was something more. Merlin was completely defenseless against this kind of magic.

"I will get what I want," Andreas spoke, still angry, "I always do." Again, his arm moved and again, Merlin felt a pressure hold him down. Not being able to breathe, Merlin felt his vision disappear completely and the blackness swallowed him.

He could only pray Gaius would not be harmed. After all, Andreas had what he wanted.

**AN: Another chapter done. Sorry for the long wait. I guess Andreas has grown tired of being patient and now takes action himself. It was fun writing him and I loved it when he had the power of Merlin. Our favorite warlock was defenseless, wasn't he? Is Andreas' power too much for him? We'll find out soon... That is, of course, if Merlin will be alright. Who knows what the magic was Andreas used...**

**Well, I will try and post the next chapter sooner, but you know it...reviews help me write :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Where the Day Ends**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words: **1863  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**Summary:** When Arthur's dreams appear to happen in reality, Merlin is certain magic is being used. To make sure Arthur doesn't hurt anyone, he must stay awake. That proves to be more difficult than anticipated.

**AN: Any and all mistakes are completely my own. Thanks to those that left me a review for the previous chapter. I hope this chapter will be enjoyed as well.**

**I also want to say sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long. It's been more than two weeks since I updated. Thanks for sticking with the story, however, you guys rock!**

**Chapter 15**

"I will get what I want," Andreas spoke, still angry, "I always do." Again, his arm moved and again, Merlin felt a pressure hold him down. Not being able to breathe, Merlin felt his vision disappear completely and the blackness swallowed him.

He could only pray Gaius would not be harmed. After all, Andreas had what he wanted.

M M M

The first thing Merlin became aware of was the hand of Gaius touching his forehead. The touch was soft and gentle, but Merlin couldn't help but moan as he felt how cold Gaius' hand was. Or maybe he was feeling really warm? Merlin couldn't figure it out as his mind was still trying to process what exactly had happened.

"Merlin?"

The young servant's eyes fluttered open when hearing Gaius' concerned voice and he quickly adjusted to the bright sunlight. Pushing himself up, he saw Gaius distancing himself from him, giving him more space to come back to his senses.

"How are you feeling?" Gaius asked, frowning.

"Dizzy," Merlin admitted. Taking in a deep breath, he stood up, Gaius following his example. Rubbing his hands over his face, Merlin felt his body return to normal. No dizziness, no nausea, no pain anywhere.

"Where is Andreas?" he wanted to know, looking Gaius straight in the eyes. Merlin could immediately see the regret in the old physician's eyes and Merlin knew what was going through his head. "You didn't have another choice," he told Gaius, taking a step towards him and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "it was either that or he would have killed us."

"I don't know what I gave him," Gaius sighed, "it was written in the ancient language and my knowledge wasn't sufficient enough. I don't know what power he now possesses."

"Then we'll find out," Merlin was determined in stopping Andreas. The older warlock needed to be stopped before he killed the King using magic. If that happened, Arthur would never trust a sorcerer in his life again and Merlin would be doomed, his fate lost.

God, now he started to sound like the Dragon. Merlin shook his head. He needed to focus.

"Andreas will be going to the King," Merlin said, sure of his words, "we must get to the castle and warn Arthur."

Gaius nodded, agreeing with Merlin's plan and they both turned to walk back towards the castle. Not many words were spoken as their thoughts had been too occupied with what would happen if they were too late. Merlin refused, however, to be defeated already. There was still hope and the young warlock would do anything to keep fighting, no matter how powerful Andreas was now.

M M M

Arthur knew he had slept for some long hours, but still he felt like he could use some more rest. He was the Crown Prince, however, and he couldn't afford to sleep the whole day. He had tasks to complete, duties to fulfill. The only thing he had asked for, was for Merlin to bring him some food. He had soon learned his servant wasn't anywhere near the castle and Arthur had let out a sigh of annoyance.

The day that Merlin would turn to be a good servant was a day, Arthur now knew for sure, that would never come. Getting dressed on his own, the young Prince headed to meet with his father. Uther surely would want to know if everything was alright now with his son.

The King was sitting in his usual spot, a few knights having gathered around him as they were discussing plans for reinforcing their borders.

"Arthur," Uther smiled, seeing his son enter the Council Chamber.

"My Lord." Arthur bowed his head in respect as he spoke.

"You're just in time," Uther spoke, serious again, "we are discussing new plans to send troops to the borders of our land."

Arthur knew his father wouldn't explicitly ask how his son was doing and a smile was all he would get and Arthur was fine with that. In fact, it was all that he had known for his entire life.

Suddenly outside, two very loud explosions could be heard, but no smoke started filling the room. Every knight inside the Council Chamber ran outside, a sword firmly in their hand, determined to defend their King and Camelot. Arthur quickly turned to stand with his father, however. Every muscle in his body screamed for him to go with the other knights, but the Prince had a feeling that Uther might need protection.

Andreas was bound to back, his hatred for the King driving him to a near madness. This would all have been so much easier had he not been a sorcerer. Arthur swallowed heavily. Not once had he defeated Andreas and how would he be able to so now?

He refused to back down, however, and defending his father would be his only concern. Uther had drawn his own sword, his knuckles white as he was clutching the hilt so forcefully. Only determination was visible in the King's eyes and Arthur would be damned if he showed any weakness.

Screams started filling the hall, followed by soft thuds. Arthur pointed his sword forward, ready for whoever would enter. He knew it would be Andreas, he could feel it as the little hairs on his arms rose. A shiver ran down his back, but Arthur did not even blink.

As the screams of the knights echoed away, only footsteps could be heard and soon, Andreas stepped inside the Council Chamber, his hands bloody and his gaze filled with fury. Arthur could read in his eyes that the warlock had not enjoyed killing all those people, but Andreas seemed pleased to be standing before the King and his son.

"Finally I meet you in person," Andreas spoke surprisingly softly. He only had eye for the King, but Arthur knew that the warlock would be watching his every move. It would be stupid to go for a blitz attack and yet, that seemed to be his only option.

"Having Arthur here kill you was a terrific plan," Andreas grinned, "but now I get the pleasure of getting rid of you myself."

"With magic?" Uther asked, his voice deep and Arthur could see how his King still held his authority. "You are everything I fight against, you should have died with your mother."

Those words should anger Andreas, but in stead, the warlock only laughed. Arthur swallowed heavily. This was the laugh of a mad man, a mad man without a sword none the less and yet, he could kill them with ease.

"All those deaths," Andreas spoke, serious again. He took a step forward, but his hands remained next to his body, casual and calm. "Do you even realize how many lives you have destroyed?"

No answer. Arthur knew his father had not liked every decision he made in his life, but this was different. Killing Andreas' mother had been a mistake and now her son had come to avenge her, a son who Gaius had protected.

"I did what was necessary," Uther spoke finally.

"And so I shall do what is necessary," Andreas said, his voice cold. He raised his hand now, his eyes suddenly glowing an unnatural green and Arthur's heart skipped a beat as he found himself powerless. He needed to do something anything and quickly, he collected all his courage and stormed forward.

He was too late however and Arthur found himself shocked to see a certain servant boy showing up behind Andreas, demanding his attention.

M M M

He had heard the screams, he had heard the violence and Merlin had suddenly found himself to be running, leaving Gaius behind. He had no other choice, however, as Andreas was already inside the castle and he was probably only moments away from reaching Uther and Arthur.

Arriving at the hall that led to the Council Chamber, Merlin felt his breath caught inside his chest. It was an awful view to be witnessing as four knights lay on the floor, their eyes closed and blood escaping their nose and ears.

Merlin bent down near the closest knight, relief filling him as he realized that he was still breathing. They were all still breathing, but they needed Gaius to look at their wounds. Merlin quickly realized, though, that he was hearing voices coming from the Council Chamber.

"With magic?"

Merlin could hear the King ask, his voice deep and Merlin could still hear how Uther held his authority, his power. "You are everything I fight against, you should have died with your mother," Uther continued speaking.

Merlin drew near, carefully placing his feet on the ground as he walked, making sure he wasn't making any sound. He hardly dared breathing, but when he heard Andreas laugh, Merlin used the chance of opportunity to get passed the unconscious knights in a heartbeat. He knew he had made more sound that he'd liked, but no one inside the Council Chamber appeared to have heard him.

"All those deaths," Andreas spoke, serious again, "do you even realize how many lives you have destroyed?"

Merlin was near the entrance into the chamber, but as he got closer, he realized that he had no plan at all. He couldn't use magic as both Uther and Arthur would witness it. Could he truly risk exposing himself as a sorcerer? If Andreas gave him no other choice, Merlin knew what he would have to do. Keeping the Crown Prince and his father safe was all that mattered at the moment.

"I did what was necessary," Uther spoke after a moment of silence.

"And so I shall do what is necessary," Andreas said.

Now was the time, Merlin knew their was no other option. Taking a step inside the Council Chamber, Merlin saw how Arthur stormed forwards, his sword firmly in his hand. The young servant boy knew that it would not end well. All that Andreas had to do was use a simple spell and Arthur would find himself incapable of moving. Andreas would kill him, no doubt about that and so Merlin called out his name.

"Andreas!" His voice was strong and loud and Merlin could feel all eyes in the chamber fall upon him. He swallowed heavily, praying that what he was doing wasn't idiotic. Slowly raising his hand, Merlin hoped Andreas would believe he was about to use magic and he was right. Before any magic even came to Merlin's mind, Andreas' eyes flashed green.

The young servant felt himself knocked against the ground, an invisible force closing around his throat. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. Panic was taking over his body, but he knew there was nothing he could do and that was exactly the point to his plan.

If only Arthur would understand and take his chance now that Andreas was focused on him. The Prince seemed frozen in place, however, not understanding what was happening with his servant.

**AN: Evil cliffhanger, I know and I love it. I will make you a promise, however, and that is that I will update the next chapter within the next two weeks. I have already written part of it so it shouldn't take me too long to finish it. I hope it was worth the wait, but so many things are happening in my life right now. Sadly enough, school comes first and only then I can write chapters.**

**Reviews are (of course) welcome, they will make me post the next chapter sooner :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Where the Day Ends**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words: **1996  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**Summary:** When Arthur's dreams appear to happen in reality, Merlin is certain magic is being used. To make sure Arthur doesn't hurt anyone, he must stay awake. That proves to be more difficult than anticipated.

**Chapter 16**

Arthur couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew Merlin wasn't the brightest, but this was simply stupid.

"Andreas," Merlin spoke loud, making sure the warlock would be agitated by him and would be guided away from the Pendragons. Before Arthur even realized what was happening, he saw Merlin go down, his hands clutching his throat as his lips were slowly turning blue.

Arthur could only watch how Andreas used his magic in order to control Merlin, to kill him. His eyes had flashed a bright green and before the Prince could begin to guess what would happen next, he saw his servant being knocked against the floor, gasping for breath. Arthur felt every muscle in his body tense, not knowing whether he should fight or flight. Seeing Merlin in pain and without air, however, made him aware that he had to make the decision quickly.

Taking hold of the hilt of his sword more firmly, he took those two final steps forward and reached Andreas. Without hesitation, he lifted his sword, planting the sharp edge deep into the sorcerer's side.

Andreas' eyes widened as he spun around on his heels. A red color was already starting to cover part of his cloak and before the warlock could do anything, before he could use any magic, he slumped towards the ground. There was only shock visible in his eyes, disbelief.

Arthur stepped back again, slightly out of breath and he glanced at his father to make sure that he was alright. The King only stared at the lifeless body of Andreas, not seeming to be aware that his son or a servant were still present.

"Father," Arthur asked gently, "are you okay?"

Uther only nodded while swallowing heavily. His gaze did not unlock with Andreas' body, however. Arthur kneeled down next to the sorcerer and checked if there was still a pulse present, but he found nothing. Andreas was dead and Arthur found it strangely sad. He had never liked the man, but for some reason, he had understood him.

All that Andreas had wanted was to revenge his mother and the young Prince remembered a time where he had been blinded by hatred. He had tried to kill his own father hadn't it been for Merlin.

_Merlin!_

Arthur quickly turned around and walked over towards the young servant. He felt a heavy burden fall down his shoulders to find that he was still breathing.

"Merlin?" he asked, gently shaking his shoulders as he try and awake him. "Come on, wake up."

As if on cue, Merlin's eyes fluttered open. He quickly squeezed them shut, however, when the sunlight appeared to be too strong for his eyes.

"You okay?" Arthur simply asked. He helped Merlin sit up straight, but he didn't force him into standing. It would probably only lead to his servant falling down again.

"I'll be fine," Merlin sighed, rubbing his hand over his face as if to waken himself up more, "Where is Andreas?" His eyes slowly searched the room for any sign of the warlock.

"He's no longer a threat," Arthur explained. Again, he glanced towards his father and the sorcerer and worry filled his mind. Uther seemed...mesmerized by everything that was happening around him and he didn't seem able to take his eyes off of Andreas. A strange gaze of sadness was visible in his eyes.

"It worked then?" Merlin asked. He reached for Arthur's hand as he stood up onto his feet again. The young servant leaned back against the wall as he felt that he would not be able to stand up alone.

"What worked?" Arthur asked, suddenly feeling anger rise up inside his chest. "And what were you thinking?"

"Andreas needed to be distracted," Merlin explained himself, rolling his eyes as he couldn't believe Arthur was actually mad with him for having saved them.

"So you would just go up against a sorcerer," Arthur said, throwing his arms in the air, "a sorcerer! You could have died! Magic isn't something-"

"I know," Merlin quickly said. He truly did not want Arthur to finish that sentence. Merlin knew he didn't want to know what Arthur truly thought about magic. "It worked, though," he added silently.

Arthur eyed him dangerously, but he said nothing. Turning back to his father, he swallowed heavily. "Father?" He took a step closer towards him. "He is dead."

"I know," Uther spoke, his voice filled with authority, "it is very strange. I do not remember him."

"It has been years since you've seen him and he was only a little boy back then," Arthur said. He stood rather awkwardly as he had never seen doubt in his father's eyes.

Uther pressed his lips together after swallowing heavily.

"I will take care of this," Arthur said, "why don't you go and rest?"

Uther nodded and quickly left the room, not even granting Merlin a glance. Not that the young servant minded.

"He was broken," Merlin said, not knowing why exactly those words escaped his lips.

"What?" Arthur turned around to look at him, not having a clue what Merlin was talking about.

"Andreas," Merlin explained himself, "he was a broken man. All that he wanted...it was to see his mother revenged."

Arthur said nothing.

"He wasn't evil," Merlin sighed, knowing that his words could cause him trouble. He was kind of defending the actions of a sorcerer here and he didn't know if Arthur could appreciate that. "He was simply filled with grief."

"What he did was wrong," Arthur said, his voice hard.

"Of course," Merlin quickly said. He agreed with the Prince, but he couldn't help but understand Andreas. "He kill people, he tried to kill you and the King, but what I am saying is that this could have been prevented."

"You are talking dangerous words, Merlin," Arthur said.

Merlin didn't say anything else, he only looked the Prince in the eyes. For a moment, a heavy silence filled the chamber and Merlin felt a sense of relief fill him when it was Arthur that broke it.

"You should go to Gaius," he spoke, "you still look rather pale."

M M M

Merlin was sitting at the table in Gaius' chambers. He had been sitting there for quiet some time now, but he didn't have a sense of time. He was too occupied with his thoughts, with Andreas. He couldn't come to understand what was bothering him to much.

Was it the King who had appeared so strange after the warlock had died? Merlin had not seen Uther so troubled after a sorcerer had died. Was it that Uther truly felt guilty? That he somehow felt responsible for Andreas? Merlin could hardly believe it.

Arthur had listened to him, he had not thrown him in the dungeons for having spoken those dangerous words and yet, he had appeared shocked. Had he been shocked to find that Merlin had sympathy for the warlock? Because he understood what the young servant had been talking about?

Merlin didn't know and he couldn't find the right answers. As he took in a deep breath, he heard a loud knock on the door behind him. Turning to see who entered, he felt himself frowning.

Arthur was standing in the doorway.

M M M

Gaius was about to leave the King alone when Uther called out his name again. Gaius had been summoned to examine the King for any wounds, but all that he had come to understand was that the King needed rest. It had been a action filled day after all.

"Yes, my Lord?" Gaius turned fully to look the King in the eyes.

"You remembered Andreas," he spoke, his voice soft.

Gaius knew that there were only a few times when he had seen the King vulnerable and this was one of those occasions.

"Yes," he simply answered, not knowing where the King was going with this.

"I don't," Uther sighed. He walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge of it. He glanced outside the window as he spoke. "I have been trying," he took in a deep breath, "I have been trying to remember his face, to remember his mother's face, but it is all blank."

"It has been a long time ago, Sire," Gaius spoke softly, "and Andreas has changed a lot. He was only just a boy when he left Camelot."

"But you remember," Uther said, looking at the Court's physician now, "you immediately knew it was Andreas, that he was behind this all."

Gaius remained silent.

"It makes me wonder," Uther spoke, still looking at Gaius, "if my decision for executing his mother had been a right one."

Gaius pressed his lips together. He did not know what to answer to that. Occasions where the King was vulnerable were rare, occasions where he was doubting himself were non-existing.

"That's all, Gaius," Uther quickly spoke, "thank you."

Gaius only nodded his head and left the King's chambers. Closing the wooden doors carefully behind him, the old man closed his eyes. He remembered Andreas perfectly. He remembered Eve, his mother, perfectly. They had been wonderful people, sweet and kind and loving.

They had been destroyed, nothing more. Uther had destroyed them like he had destroyed so many lives before and after. Gaius opened his eyes again, not allowing himself to think more about it. He wasn't in any position to questions the King.

He couldn't help but think, however, that so many lives could have been saved.

M M M

Merlin looked questioningly towards the Prince.

"Merlin," Arthur spoke as he entered the chamber fully.

"Is something wrong?" the young servant asked. His thoughts immediately went to Gaius even though there was no reason for him to be hurt or in trouble.

"Magic," Arthur sighed, "I do not know what think of it."

Merlin swallowed heavily. Was he truly supposed to have this conversation with the Prince? What was he supposed to say? I am a sorcerer as well so I know not all magic is evil?

"What if his mother never died," Arthur said, his voice soft as he came to sit opposite of his servant, "what if Eve was never killed by my father?"

"It's a question that will never be answered," Merlin simply said.

"Gaius told us what happened all those years ago," Arthur sighed, "he told us Eve was harmless, that she only wanted to help her son. Is that evil?"

Merlin slowly shook his head.

"Did my father make a wrong decision?" Arthur asked then.

"I can't answer these questions for you," Merlin told the Prince, hoping that his words were helpful in some way. "Uther has made these choices as a King and some day, you will have to make these kind of decisions."

Arthur remained silent.

"I don't want to destroy lives," he eventually whispered, "I believe Andreas' and Eve's life could have been saved many years ago."

Merlin only nodded his head.

"I have a lot of thinking to do," Arthur stood up again, "about everything that has happened."

Merlin would have stood up as well if only he was certain that he wouldn't fall down again. Andreas' magic had taken a lot of his energy and Gaius had warned Merlin that he needed sleep.

"Don't be late for work tomorrow," Arthur smiled rather sad and with those words, the Prince left.

Merlin wasn't sure what to think, however. Should he be pleased that Arthur was starting to form his own opinion of magic in stead of simply taking over his father's? Should he feel saddened that a life had been lost today? Perhaps he should feel both and a small smile filled Merlin's face.

There was hope, he now knew. Arthur was destined to become the greatest King this land would have ever known and this right here was the beginning of that journey.

One day, Arthur would allow magic to return. One day, many lives will be saved.

The End

**AN: That was it, this story has ended (like every story must). It feels rather strange. I remember having this idea a long time ago and now that I have finalized it, I have come to understand that this ending wasn't quiet what I had in mind. I like it however and I hope that this ending is satisfying.**

**Thanks for having read this story, for having stayed with this until the very ending!**


End file.
